


Of Flowers and Thongs

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Stripper!AU, rating will change as fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Allura is a young fashion CEO who is addicted to her work at Voltron Fashion Inc.Well...that is until she meets a young, handsome stripper at a very interesting gathering with her friends one night. And blissfully unaware of the changes he will bring to her life as she will his.





	1. And So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking with friends on the Lotura server and this little stripper au came into being and I just...I had to write it after the wounds of season six.
> 
> So have this sweet au where everyone is still an alien but it’s where a war never happened and the planets all made alliances with earth and what not and a lot of the aliens in Voltron will be living on earth for now.
> 
> And those of you wondering, yes I am still going to work on Unlikely Pair I’ve jut been a bust side tracked but I promise to get back on track soon with weekly updates.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also this has not been beta read so there maybe a couple little typos.

The day had started busy enough.

She didn't have a complex morning routine: make a quick breakfast, shower, brush teeth, get dressed, grab breakfast and go to work. Files filled her arms as her heels clack against the white marble floor of the shimmering glass building, giving a warning of her presence to those who had arrived early before her.

Her secretary stands at her desk—a young Altean woman with blonde hair that goes down to her waist and in a nice blouse and skirt.

"Morning!"

"Morning, Romelle," Allura, youngest CEO to every run Voltron Fashion Inc. , tucked a loose lock of white hair back into her bun, "I'm running a little thin today, make sure the designers are here on time for the Summer line and call me when we get that call back from Keith working on the Marmorite Corp. merger..."

She takes a bit chunk of her breakfast bagel that was still a little warm from the microwave and barely takes a moment to savor it before she pulls the files to her.

Romelle sighed softly, "Miss, Don't forget you're meeting up with your friends tonight."

"Mhm."

"..Miss Allura."

"Mmm." Oooh she needs to mark that down, that would be important for the new environment friendly swim wear...

"Miss Allura did you here me?"

"Mhm. I wonder if we changed the fabric here...l

Romelle took in a deep breath before she suddenly put her hands over her mouth and called to her, "Romelle to Allura!"

Allura jumped and blinked at the sudden rise in volume of her secretary and friend's voice before giving her her full attention, "Ah! What what?!"

"I said you're meeting up with your friends tonight," Romelle sighed before she held the planet showing she and circled the time and date, "You know, your friends? Shay, Ilun and Nyma?"

"Oh...OH! Right right of course I remember!"

"...You forgot didn't you?"

The Young Altean woman smiled sheepishly, "Sorry my work load has just...it's been piling up a bit since Takashi got the flu and thus backs us up a little since he can't piece any of these items together yet."

"Then it's imperative that the moment that clock hits 4:30, you go out. Honestly Llurie, you're starting to worry me..."

The CEO watched her go before slumping back in her chair and reaching up to rub at her temples in an attempt to alleviate a small headache. God how could she forget and outing with her friends? Her friends from college who had helped her get her degree in business and designer fashion?

"...Maybe I really do need this..." she blew another loose strand of hair from her face.

...

Meanwhile in a more...simpler part of town, close to the outskirts someone was sleeping in and snoring like a motorboat with his body in the weirdest of positions on his ever comfy old couch. He snorts when he feels something tap at his face.

"Snrrr...mm..."

He waved it off as he rolls away.

Theres a few second of peace before he feels a tap at his shoulder. He grunted and swats sub consciously again at the area that was touched. This time there's a silent snicker behind him before wiggly fingers slowly slip their way into his neck.

"Looooottieeeee!"

"AAAAH!" He thrashed a moment a little taken aback at being tickled awake before getting...well a little wrapped up.

The blankets are firm around him as he hits the floor with grunt.

Giggling fills the room as one of his four female neighbors moves around him and lifts the blanket up to look at his tired eyes that are half lidded with dark circles under his eyes. He wasn't even awake enough to give a glare of annoyance.

"Yes?" His voice is muffled as he looks at the smiling red face of the other half Galra.

"Wakey wakey, I made egg whites and bakey~"

"How'd you even..." he cuts himself off with a yawn, "...Get in Ezor?"

"Oh! You left your door unlocked and when I knocked, it kinda jiggled open! Sorry!" She giggled as she skips back into the kitchen smiling and perky, "Looks like you went to bed in your work clothes...or well lack of."

He sat up slowly and squints his eyes as all the bright light pouring into the room, "What time is it?"

"12 PM~"

"...Aaaah Ezor, it's too early for me..." He flopped back and pulled the blanket over his head.

Ezor pouted and she walked back over and tugged him across the floor by the blankets, "Come oooooon Lotor! You gotta eeeeat!"

"Gah." He peaks back out of the blankets like some angry caterpillar so rudely interrupted of his restful sleep by this embodiment of mischievous sunshine incarnate, "You're going to kill me from exhaustion."

"I'll put those pretty white lilies on your grave~"

He sat up slowly and stood up from the blankets in nothing by his briefs before he looked own with a raised brow and tugged some GAC, King Grogory's, and other currencies he missed from his waistband. He hummed a little before stretching his arms over his head and letting his back crack.

Ezor shimmied in with plates of food, grinning in her shorts and loose hoody, "Come on purple Prince Charming, put on a shirt and come eat! God did you even get any breakfast on your way back?"

He pulled back a chair, "Just give me the food please, Ezzie...I had a long night and my feet are sore."

She sighed, "Aaaaw poor stripper dancing baby boy," she reached out and booped him right on the nose with a small giggle.

"...You know I'm just going to go back to bed after I'm done eating right?" He picked up his fork and knife as it's placed down in front of him before digging in.

"Aaaaw but it's nice seeing your pretty face in the daylight~"

At that moment he looked up with one brow raised and one side of his mouth stuffed with scrambled egg and a fork in his mouth. Ah yes a lovely sight indeed which is why Ezor snorts and has to keep herself from eating while laughing so she won't choke.

"Well daylight shows off that I'm a tired, half naked stripper whose also trying to get enough money to buy supplies before summer vacation is over. So pardon me..." he lifts up the place and starts shoveling the food in.

"Uh...Lotor you're going to choke again if you—!"

"ULK!"

...

There's a soft sigh coming from the door outside Allura's office that has Romelle looking up and squinting hard at the young man waiting there. And it was taking every ounce of her being not to roll them at the familiar lovestruck look on that cocky young model's face.

"Can I help you Lance?" She spoke up quietly, as she adjusts the pages in Allura's planner.

Lance McClain, one of five of the company's best top models, their popular swimsuit model and harboring a not so secret crush on the CEO. It might have been funny if it wasn't so painfully, awkwardly obvious.

The blonde Altean just took in a bracing breath when he plopped himself on to her desk.

"Romelle. Sweetie. My purple eyed flowered princess," He smiled at her, "What would you say to helping me—"

"No," she cut him off flatly, giving an unamused glare at him, "I am not helping you get a date with Allura."

"Wha—oh come on! I was just going to ask what kind of things she likes that I could give to her. You know to show I'm interested!"

Her ears flop down, "Lance, Miss Allura is very busy trying to put the next summer line together, with very little free time—"

"Well uh, maybe I could just um, leave you my number to give her?"

"...Will it get you out of here and down to the fitting rooms _where you are supposed to be?"_

"Yes!"

Taking ina bracing breath, Romelle held her hand out for that stupid slip of paper to put into the drawer of paper slips she had of past men and some women alike who had wanted to attempt to date the CEO. Unfortunately Lance's slips were beginning to fill up half of it. Once he saw her out it away, Lance blew her a kiss and shimmied out with a grin on his face.

Allura opened her door and leaned out a bit, "Was someone here Romelle?"

"Hmmm? Oh one of the model just dropped by, wondering about the new line. They seem quite excited for it."

"Oh! Ok! Thank you!" Allura pulled herself back in to continue her talk.

"Oh and Allura?"

She leans back out and almost falls back into her chair when Romelle was in her face suddenly.

"Remember you have an extracurricular engagement. Which means no staying after work for more," She poked her in the forehead before pushing herself back in her rolling chair back to her desk.

Allura blinked, still completely stunned before she sighed heavily. She knows Romelle is right. An overworked brain only lets out mediocre ideas and if there's one thing the CEO did not do it was mediocre work for her customers. She'll leave that for the rivals.

Besides...she's going out for a drink with her three dearest friends and then straight home to bed...right?

...

"Explain to me again why you need me to apply the eyeliner when you're perfectly yourself?"

Lotor looked at Acxa with his one opened eye before he hummed, "Because you have steady hands."

Theres a giggle as Ezor was fixing his purple sparkly tie around his neck with a grin before stepping back to let Acxa finish. Normally the bow tie stuff was Zethrid's job but she had been called in to work early at the bar. She'd fix Lotor's tie if it was messy though since they worked at the same place.

"So...where is Narti?"

"Oh on a date with that noodle guy whose ass you kicked."

"...Seriously?"

Acxa turned his head back, "You know I bet if you took a night off and joined us on game nights you'd see Throk wasn't such a bad guy."

"The black eye he gave me says otherwise."

Ezor moved her fingers in Lotor's hair to give it a touch more volume as the sun was setting outside, "Well you did a lot worse, you know but he did come to apologize...actually isn't that how he met Narti?"

There's a moment of silence, then Lotor groaned, "Oh gods I'm responsible for that..."

"Oh I can't wait to see you give a wedding speech~" Ezor picked up a glass and lightly taps on it giggling up a storm before imitating his voice, "I met the groom when we got into a drunk bar fight and socked him in the neck."

She squeaked when Acxa smacks her with a pillow off Lotor's bed, "All right you're all set for tonight. You should start heading to work while the sunlight is still out...which won't be for much longer actually."

He looked out the window at the remaining rays of soft yellow beams that peak from the orb setting behind some of the buildings. Lotor stood and grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and slips it on with a hum.

"I'll see you two beautiful girls there when it's time for my dance?"

"Pffft, you talk like we wouldn't be there!"

He chuckled as he went to the door before he turned and blew them a kiss, "See you there ladies~"

...

Allura fixed her dress suit by using the reflection of her office window to make sure she looked at least decent for a night out with the girls. She lightly fluffs up her bun a bit as the sun was setting in front for her and giving into dim twilight. She tools in a deep breath before looking back at the rest of her files.

_...Perhaps I should just take a look—_

She shook her head and huffed. No! She wasn't going to get lost in work after making a promise to her friends she would hang out with them tonight! Besides it would just be a few cosmos, some catching up and if she made it back home she could continue some more work after!

Yes yes a good plan and management of her time.

With a deep breath and a pivot she goes straight for the door, turning off the lights as she locks her office for the night.

...And has to force herself to keep walking when she hears the nagging voice in her head telling her she shouldn't get sidetracked and there was so much work, etc. etc...

Yup. Definitely going to need those cosmos.

...

"SHE MADE IT!"

She grunted when she's suddenly surrounded and being near hugged to death by her three closest friends she has outside of work and she can't help but smile a bit. Shay giggled happily as she picked up Allura a little bit in a hug.

Ilun ruffled the bun as Nyma was snickering softly into her hand.

Allura smiled, "Hello girls, sorry if I was a little late, it quite the walk from my building."

"Oh my god you walked!? In those heels!?"

Nyma stared and her eyes widen, "Holy shit, are those the new line from the Crystallized company? The really expensive ones!?"

She lifted her foot up, letting Ilun and Shay hold her leg up and show off the pretty golden open toed heel on her foot that showed her pink nail polished toes as well. She giggled a bit at the stares the girls gave.

"Come on now girls, people will stare if you keep looking," Allura giggled and patted their shoulders.

Shay smiled sheepishly as she releases her carefully, "Soooo you ready to go to the club?"

"Wait," Ilun held her hand out, and with a sigh, the Altean woman hands her purse. The Galra woman shifted through it a moment before nodding in approval, "Good you didn't try to sneak in paperwork."

Allura puffed her cheeks a moment, "Oh come now, I'm not that bad! Besides, I had too many to fit into my purse..."

"Ah ah ah!" Nyma wrapped an arm around her, "No work talk unless it's to vent, Llurie. We're gonna go to the club we picked, get drinks, have a good time and forget work for a little bit."

Shay nods and gently tugs her forwards, "Come on you'll love it! We've been here a few times already and it'd the absolute best one I've been in! Even Ilun loves it! And she usually doesn't love a lot of things."

"Heeeeey," Ilun elbowed her playfully, "Come on, I'm not that picky."

Allura had to stifle a snort as she allows herself to be lead forwards. She felt a weight slowly leaving her shoulders at the familiar bickering and teasing and she slowly relaxed a little. Perhaps this night out wasa good idea after all—

"There it is, right across the street and getting ready to open!"

She looked over...and her tension returns tenfold into her shoulders as her eyes widen in silent shock. The club had a nice purple neon sign with the name of it and a moving figure beside the words...

"...You are not serious."

"Oh, as a heart attack."

Theres a very deep and long suffering sigh that leaves Allura. The sign to the club glows neon violet and has what looks like dancing male figure on what looks like a pole. A _stripper_ pole.

Shay smiled sheepishly and looked a little guilty.

"Come on Allura, it will be fun."

"Bars are fun. Fashion week in Las Vegas is fun. Spring breaks in college were fun—" Allura helped when Nyma took her arm and wrapped another around her waist and moved them forwards across the street.

"And this will be fun too if you give it a chance. Come on wheres the adventurous lady who stayed up with us at night with tequila and truth or dare?" Ilun hooked her arm with hers,

"A-and would sneak us into parties during holiday vacations hmm?" Shay brought up.

The CEO groaned softly as she allowed herself to be pulled forwards. When the girls have their minds set in something she usually has no choice but to follow them. As the tacky, purple rhinestone doors opened for them she could only hope that the bar didn't run out of cosmos and martinis by the time they were done for she had a feeling she would need many of them.

...

The familiar pulse of the loud music outside vibrates through the walls and puts Lotor at ease as he brushes dust off his pretty vest and does a few finishing touches in the mirror. At this point it just made him relax and helped with his anxiety. After all a tense body didn't not bend well on the pole when dancing for the audience.

The scent of hairspray and contour make up hits him and he smiles a little at how soothingnthe scent was now. If anyone had come to him a year before all this, he would have been a jittery mess but now?

It was like a second home to him.

The other strippers' voices made a good background noise as they gossip, joke and laugh with each other. Just a group of Galra, Alteans, humans, Unilu and other alien species alike chatting before a show and just enjoying the company.

"Hey Sincline! You're up in 5!"

Lotor looked back when he's called by his show name before he stood up and went forwards while taking in deep breaths.

_You got this. You got this._

He looked at Acxa and smiled at her as she stands backstage with her head piece on and give him a small heads up before stepping back.

She didn't want to get caught on stage in his spotlight after all.

...

"It is quite loud!"

"I know isn't it great!?"

Allura's eye twitches as she takes in a deep breath to try and ignore the headache coming on as she holds a blueberry swirl cosmo in her hand as they sit at the bar with a clear view of the stage. It was taking everything in her to try to relax and try to forget this was her first time ever at a strip club.

Or that if anyone from a paparazzi or magazine firm might spot and use a picture to twist some story around about her and ruin her reputation somehow..!

"Llurie. Sip," Ilun tapped at the bottom of the martini glass, "Honestly it's a surprise you haven't gotten burned out yet."

She took a long, slow sip and let her ears twitch, "Caffiene has is uses, Ilun."

"Yeah? Well it not good on your heart," Nyma huffed softly tapping her nose a bit with a smile, "I think there's a stripper here you might like anyways."

"Oh really? What makes you say that hmm?"

Shay bites her lip to keep from giving away their surprise for later in the night, "You'll see Allura."

The Altean CEO sighed before she looked out on the floor of people sitting in chairs all around the stage, a near full house in fact. The light suddenly dimmed down save for a blue spotlight that moves with a red one around a bit.

" _Beauties And gentlebeauties are you ready to see you most wildest fantasies brought to life? To see a wonderous creature who only has been here for one year and yet has somehow managed to make his way into the hearts of every man and woman in this room?"_

Allura raised a brow as cheering fills the club and she can't help but be slightly amused. She looked at th DJ and saw a young lady alien with red slim and a long antennae as she holds the microphone with another one who had her hoodie up, a cat curled around her shoulders and seemed to be tinkering with the tech with her back to the other.

_"Well put your hands together and your money out for our crowd favorite, the man of the hour, our Fair, Handsome, Mysterious Prince Charming...Sincline!"_

The spot lights suddenly stop and for a moment everyonen is sitting in darkness save for the dim blue lighting.

And then music starts.

_"Sugar girl you sexy thing..."_

...

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. A Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lotor finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has not been beta read so I apologize for spelling errors I may have missed and I am so glad so many seem to be enjoying this so far! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I’ll try to get chapter three out soon!
> 
> Song is “The Fix” by Blackstreet

_"Sugar girl, you sexy thing~_

_I like the way you swing..."_

He felt the lights on him with his black jazz hat tilted over his eyes as he peaks out from under the brim at the crowd before him. His hair was tucked away into the hat as he offers a small smirk.

The room is filled with cheering when they see their favorite leaning back on the pole with those gorgeous, pant clad legs crossed and arching his back slightly. Men and women, Galra, Altean, balmeran and other aliens alike have eyes on him as he begins swaying his hips.

_"Always want to be your lover~_

_Always want to be your lover_

_You can call me if you need a fix or two"_

Allura jumped as Ilun shrieks the loudest and pulls out a wad of GAC from her wallet and licks her lips while Shay was blushing and squirming in her seat. Nyma was chugging back her drink with her own cheeks flushed, though if Allura had to guess if it was from that second margarita or the stripper? She would not be able to tell.

Though...she had to admit he had very nice hips...

When she looked up to his face—

He tosses the hat, letting his long white locks roll down over his shoulders as he throws the hat into the crowd before grabbing the pole to lift himself up with a purr.

Allura's whole face flushed at the Galtean man, before she snapped around in her seat and gulped.

"You ok pretty lady?"

She looked up at the large bartender, a strange half Galra with large ears and green lips carefully cleaning the shot glasses. Her name tag read 'Zethrid'.

"Aaaaah..."

"Allurrraaaaa waaaaatch!" Ilun turns her back around.

She but back a suffering groan before squeaking when she sees him untying the bedazzled purple bow tie. He stood over an olkarion woman seated next to the stage, using the bedazzled, strip of cloth to wrap around her neck gently and tug her forwards to meet his forehead that had his lips ever so slightly brushing her nose before letting her go.

She practically melted into putty as she holds the tie with a giggle.

"...Uuuuuh...uuuh..." Allura sunk down a bit. But when she attempted to turn back around, she got a look from Nyma which caused the poor CEO to give a nervous smile and remain in place.

_"I can give it to you baby~"_

He mouthed the lyrics slightly as he sways and moves to the beat and slips his fingers through his own hair before leaning back to grip the pole and pull himself up. He swung himself around so he could slip one of his legs around it and hang off it almost upside down in an arch. He tilts his head back to give a wonderful view of his neck before he starts unbuttoning the shirt.

Allura squeaked as a hand on her arm pulls her forwards with Ilun whose holding up the wads of GAC.

"Yeaaaah baby! Throw it over here!"

"ILUN!"

"Oh do not tell me you don't want that, Llurie! TAKE IT OFF BOY!"

Allura blushed and dragged her hands down her face before yelping as more people rush to the stage, smooshing her up against it slightly. Oh...this was NOT what she wanted when she agreed to go out!

When she lifts her head up, she's suddenly eye to eye with the Galtean and she froze up completely. Lovely, violet orbs glimmer at her as the man looks at her upside down with his shirt hanging off his arms and showing his chest. Even when he's upside down she couldn't help but take in the sight of that lovely, sharp face...

He offers her a smile before he shrugs off his top and throws the vest towards the DJ where it's caught by a giggling Ezor.

Lifting himself up, he turned to face them in the soft purple spotlight and leaned on the pole to slowly slip his hand down and grope himself between his thighs through the black fabric. He slowly tugs on the zipper...

"Uuuuugh come on you tease~!"

"Show us that bulge baby boy!"

"TAKE THOSE PANTS OFF!"

Allura's whole face was a deep pink color as her eyes roam over that beautiful, sinuous body of violet skin and looks at the slight chiseled form before her. Oh...

Oh _damn._

Both of his hands grip the waist band as his hips sway and grind into the air, and giving a peak of the blue and indigo patterned thong, before he turns around and bent over—

In one swift tug, they came off and caused the crowd to screech wildly in approval at the sight of his beautiful, purple ass.

_Oh gods what did you three drag me into?_

Her eyes watch him as he squats down and begins moving his hips up and down a moment as hands are outstretched towards him. He lifts one of his legs up to wrap around the pole and used it to swing himself around to face the crowd as he looks down at the ladies with a smirk.

"Llurie? Hey Llurie!"

She blinks when her hands suddenly have money shoved into them before she was pushed forwards a bit and winced at the very loud screaming around her,

"Slip it in girl!" Nyma grins at her.

"What!?"

Nyma grinned at her and strokes her hair, "You know slip it in—"

Her explanation is drowned out by another very loud round of delighted screeching and fortunately—or unfortunately—she got a good visual of what to do with the money she was given. Hands of varying species slip bills and GAC into the thin waist band of that thing that left nothing to the imagination of the wild women.

"Y...you are not serious...!"

"Come oooooon!" Ilun huffs, "You know you wanna~"

They wanted...her to touch a complete stranger...put money in his...

Her eye twitches as she felt heat spread through her face and down her neck as she is pushed forwards again by more of the crowd moving forwards to try and slip in more money for him. She sighed in exasperation and looked back at her three friends in annoyance. Or well two of them. Shay had her face covered to hide her blush at watching this.

She slowly pushed herself up with the money in her outstretched hand and moved to slip the money into his hip—

An impatient Galra pushes her forwards and causes her hand to slip and touch one of his...

He looked down and for a moment he looked slightly startled...then smiled and raised a suggestive brow at the Altean woman before he pushed his hips out and rostered his hips slowly with a deep purr.

Mortification clutches Allura in a suffocating grip as she quickly stuffs in the money and scrambled away.

Zethrid raised a brow at her as she cleans a martini glass, "...You ok there?"

"Double red dwarf daiquiri, extra vodka and hold the whipped cream..." She hissed through her teeth as she covers her face. Oh gods...this was worse than the bachelorette party she went to with Nyma three years ago.

"Gotcha."

Slowly she turned to look back at the stage at then young Galtean man blow kisses to the crowd as the song draws to a close and then slips off the pole to walk back towards the curtains, picking his pants with his foot and catching it in his hands.

_"Ehehehe, there you have it ladies, and if you're lucky you'll be one of the lucky few to win a free private time with out pretty Prince Tonight only!_ _Get out your papers and write down your names ladies and gents!"_

Allura jumps as the daiquiri is placed down for her, the sugar coated straw glowing in the black lights. She sighed and dug around for her card.

Nyma looked back at Allura, before a little sneaky smile forms on her face as she writes in the slip of paper and walks to the DJ handing her the paper along with many other hands.

_You'll thank me for this later Allura._

...

Lotor sighed as he picks the money out of his waist band and went to put it into his jacket pocket.

"Hey."

He looked up snd sighed as Acxa ruffles his hair as the next stripper passes him. She handed him a snap on bow tie and another pair of pants for him with his hat, a playful smirk on her face.

"You got some people who will be wanting a private show tonight, remember."

"Ah yes, yes I forgot about the raffle," he smiled when he's offered a water bottle, "That was a good idea you ran by the boss. I don't think I've seen such a large crowd since the big bachelorette party I did."

Acxa hummed before she reached up and pushed his hair back out of his face, "Hmmm. Much better, now everyone can see that pretty face, Prince~"

He snorted as he twists off the top and sips the water, "Yes well, let me know when the lucky person is ready while I freshen up."

She quirked a brow before stepping aside with a small, playful bow, "Your Majesty~"

"Pfffffftshhhh..." he covered his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly.

...

"Come on Allura, don't tell me you didn't enjoy the show," Ilun slipped into a chair beside her friend as she sips her second daiquiri with a fluster, grumpy look on her face.

Allura raised her hand and gave her a 'wait a minute' finger to the face as she took her drink and slurped it. Nyma sighed and shook her head watching her friend down the drink. Poor thing hasn't been out in such a long time she forgot how to have fun...

The Altean woman finally slapped down the drink and turned to look at her friends, "He's a complete stranger...and you wanted me to put money...into his thong."

Shay her fingers together a bit guiltily while Ilun takes a drink she'd ordered from Zethrid and then pointed at Allura.

"Yeah but that's it. No one told you to touch his ass."

"IT SLIPPED!" She squeaked out before sinking down in embarrassment when some patrons turn to eye her.

Nyma reached out and lightly pats at her bun soothingly, "Easy Allura. It happens sometimes! Besides he didn't seem to mind too much~"

She squints before ducking away from her friend's hand huffing softly. All right so she's a little irritated right now as well a embarrassed but...she really wasn't expecting to be brought to a stripper joint. She thought they'd go have some drinks, relax, catch up and then she'd be home in bed after.

_How do people find this relaxing?,_ she picked up her drink and blinks when she finds already three fourths empty.

Zethrid took it and calmly went to start on a second one for her, while shaking her head with a fond and nostalgic smile. Ah first timers. They get flustered so easily.

There's a quiet tapping on the microphone from the DJ station that has her looking up.

...

Lotor walked out slowly, ducking down so no one would see him yet as he goes to the front of Narti and Ezor's DJ booth. Hair all pinned up on a bun, wearing black, clingy pants and his bow tie with nothing else. He took in a deep breath as he leaned back to prepare for the spotlight.

_"Hey hey beautiful people~"_ Ezor giggled softly, as she holds the bowl of papers she'd collected from the crowd, _"Who's excited for a nice private show from our lovely Prince?"_

He gave a wave when the light shines on him and everyone screeches in joy.

A chuckle escapes him as he watches them with an almost warm smile. Ah which one of these lovely people will he be entertaining tonight he wonders...

_"Drum roll please!"_

Narti's cat, Kova, rolled his eyes as she pressed the button that plays the drum roll. A surge of excitement and apprehension fills the air as everyone watches Ezor move her hand around in the bowl before gripping a slip of paper and slowly pulling it out.

She opens it slowly.

_"And the lucky person getting some happily ever after time with Sincline is...!"_

Allura had her back turned and held her hand out to accept the second daiquiri with a resigned sigh. She just wants to drink away the embarrassment and hopefully wake up hungover with an excuse not to go to work.

_"Allura!"_

"HMM!?"

Nyma snorted and she turned Allura around and lifted her arm up before the poor Altean could even register what happened.

A light shown on her flustered, surprised and anxious face as she freezes up like a poor zanoovian doe.

_"Well well aren't you a pretty lady! Enjoy your time with Sincline, he will lead you to the fairy tale room~"_

Lotor rolled his eyes as he walks towards the woman, a confident smile on his face and walking through the crowd of wanton aliens eyeing him longingly. He had his head held high in a snow of confidence and a successful attempt of being suave.

Upon seeing his approach, Allura had to try not to wince when Ilun grips her arm to keep her from running off. Oh stars whoever put her name in had better be ready for the earful she had prepared for them—

"My Lady?"

Her ears twitch when he speaks to her and she just stares at him a little dumbfounded at how his voice seemed to draw her attention straight to him in such a gentle manner. Her whole face darkens in a blush as she swallows thickly and her pointed ears flicker slightly before her arm is held out and her hand placed in his offered one.

_Oh...he has nice hands..._

He smiled warmly at her and gently pulled her forwards through the crowd of people.

"Have fuuuun~" Ilun and Nyma giggle in unison as Shay sighs and waves a little while shaking her head.

Allura snapped around and flipped them off before turning back to follow this handsome galtean man whose ass she had _unintentionally touched oh gods did he recognize her!?_

She's snapped out of her mortified state by the sound of a door opening and she looked up to see a black foot with a full moon painted on it with stars speckled around it. The door opens to a dimly lit pink room that had a bottle of wine in cooler, with two crystal glasses set in front of it on a pretty crystal glass table.

The room was rather pretty and soothing with some sensual music playing in the background but nothing as overwhelming as outside.

As the door closes, the shirtless galtean picks up her hand and kisses it softly, and offers her a charming smile. The light illuminates off his light hair, giving him a purple halo as he gives her such a soft, confident look. His eyes seemed to glow softly as he looked her in the eyes.

She turned her head away and gulped heavily as the alcohol swimming in her system loosed her hold on her emotions. Gods she felt so embarrassed, as well as anxious.

His eyes look up the young Altean woman calmly before he sighs quietly. Gods she looked so tense and uptight a bit, the obvious qualities of a first time patron to this place.

...Oh he can't dance for her when she's like this, it would just make them both uncomfortable...

"...Would you just like to sit?" He asked softly.

She jumps, slightly startled "P-Pardon!?"

"No offense, but you look ready to either jump out of your skin or melt into the floor in hopes it will soak you up."

Allura offered a sheepish smile, "Ahaha...am I that transparent?"

"I'm afraid so, my lady. Come let's get you seated you look like you need to take a breather," he gently tugs on her hand and leads her to the couches. He can't help sneaking a few glances back at her face though.

When they got into better lighting, he forced back a purr that threatens to rumble from deep in his throat when those lovely blue eyes look at him. Her cute little pink Altean marks seem to accentuate her looks, her hear shaped face framed by thick white locks of hair that are held off her neck in a large bun.

He let her sit down first before he sat beside her, facing her and picked up the bottle of wine with a sigh.

"Now...what exactly brings you here? Bachelorette party? Birthday? Celebrating time off from summer break?" He picks up a glass and pours the green mixture into one of the crystal glasses.

She blinks at him, before she sighs, "No I'm here because my friends decided to surprise me with this place. I just thought we were going out for drinks and catching up not...here," she blinks when he offers the glass to her, "Ah no thank you I've had enough to drink as is."

Lotor hummed befre he shrugs slightly, "All right then, if you are sure, My Lady."

Allura watched hum a moment and twiddled her fingers, "...Are you not...going to dance?"

"Hmm? Oh no no...in fact I thought perhaps we could just sit and talk is all, and I really don't like giving dances to anyone who's really uncomfortable with it. Besides. No one will know."

Allura sighed in silent relief as she slumps a little bit. Oh thank the stars.

For a few minutes there was just silence between them as Allura wracked her brain for somethingnto talk about...

"...So...Sincline right?"

"Lotor actually. Sincline is my stage name," He sipped from the glass quietly

"Ah..Lotor then. Right. Um...so about earlier..."

"You mean when you touched my butt?" He chuckled softly at the how her markings glow from embarrassment, "Oh it's quite all right it not the first time it's happened and I assure you it most certainly is not the last."

Allura had her face buried in her hands, "I am so so sorry..."

"Ah don't be sorry dear, you're not the first one whose hand slipped and you certainly will not be the last," he placed his glass ona coaster and then rested his face on his hand as he smiles at her, "This must be very awkward for you."

"Oh you have no idea...this place isn't normally my scene so to speak. Usually I'm at home either doing extra work and projects or still at my office honestly..." She chuckled a little, before pushing her hair back a bit, "Stars I should have grabbed something to eat on the way here..."

"Ah...Do you work for a big company if you don't mind me asking?" He tilted his head.

She leered at him a bit before sighing, "Indeed. I work in a very big company."

Lotor hummed, tilting his head at her, "You're rather young don't you think? You look my age and I just got done with college for summer break."

"Oh?" She perked up in interest, "You seem old for a college student."

"Well you could say it's my second time going to college," He shuffled a bit, "But tell me more about you. After all we have about 45 minutes until your time is up and well..." he wiggled his ears, "You seem to be someone with a lot on her shoulders."

Allura eyed him a moment, a sliver of suspicious rearingn up in the back of her head. How much should she tell him? Should she tell him anything about herself? And..why does she want to?

She had so much to say but...what if he was a spy from another company? Or someone trying to wiggle their way in, gain her trust and use her—

"What is your name dear lady?"

She blinked as she drawn out of her thoughts, "Hmmm?"

"Your name," he leaned back with a soft and friendly look on his face, "I told you mine is Lotor's, would you mind telling me yours?"

She tilted her head a moment, before she smiled back. Oh...he's been so friendly to her though...and it's nice in here...

"..Allura. My name is Allura."

...

"I cant believe you put her name in."

Ilun raised her head from the counter, shot glasses around her as she looks at her balmeran friend, "Mmmm?"

"I cant believe you two put her name in," Shay sighed, resting her face on her palm. It had been over thirty minutes since Allura had been pulled away and Shay couldn't help being worried about her. She feels a little bad that they didn't tell her about the strip club from the beginning...

Nyma pats their bigger friend's shoulder, "Aw come on now, Shay. I think Allura will be ok after this. She just needs to really relax and enjoy things you know?"

"...By putting her in an uncomfortable situation?" Shay huffed, "I mean I agree she needs to relax and stuff but don't you think we may have pushed her a little too much?"

"Why don'cha asksh her...?" Ilun slurred, pointed past them.

Allura stepped out the room...and had an almost relieved smile on her face as she walked her way through the strip club and sighed softly. Shay sat up a bit and turned to her.

"Hey! You ok?"

The Altean woman looked up and smiled before nodding, "Mhm, I am perfectly fine."

"Soooo..." Nyma leaned in, smiling, "How was it?"

"Hmmm? Oh, we just...sat and talked," She shrugged,

"Seriously?" Ilun sat up...and almost fell over from her chair, as Shay moved to catch her, "Thatsss it?!"

"Mhm," Allura pushed some of her hair back, "That's it. Now come on we should start heading home. Ilun looks ready to pass out and I have to go in early tomorrow."

Nyma raised a brow as Allura walked rather calm and relaxed. Like there was a weight that had been lifted off her shoulders as she took Ilun's other arm and helped Shay walk her out. Nyma hummed and squints after her friend and then looked back and spotted the stripper stepping out. He looked rather...pleased with himself.

She sighed and shrugged it off. Hey if it helped Allura relax a bit she was happy.

...

"Sooo..."

Lotor grunted as he was now backstage again and Ezor had sidled up beside him with a big grin on her face.

"How did it go~? Did you dazzle her with that cute butt?"

He deadpanned, "You know my face isn't bad either, right?"

She laughed and gives his ear a playful little tug, "Come on, tell me what happened!"

He sighed as he looked in a mirror holding eyeliner and slowly reapplying it.

"We just talked Ezor," He hummed, "She was nervous and anxious and I wasn't about to strip naked and give her a heart attack like that group of older women from last week."

Thankfully no one had died and he had sent the poor puigian some flowers to make her feel better, but he still felt bad.

"Oh? About?"

"None."

"What?"

"As in its none of your business."

Ezor gasps and put a handnkver her heart, "Hurtfuuuul!"

He rolled his eyes a moment before he sighed and then a small smile forms a bit. Honestly...it had been such a long time since someone just sat and spoke to him rather than having him dance and get naked, heck even make out with him in there.

It was quite refreshing.

"..." He took in a deep breath and sighed softly, "...I hope she comes back again."

...

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little matter of circumstance has paths cross again and someone is a bit of a lovesick fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has not been beta read, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

It was a few days since her nightly outing and after dealing with a morning hangover the next day, Allura sighed as she entered her office with the file folders. She mumbled to herself with a big stack of papers in her arms as she slowly got to her office and carrying a water bottle by her side.

Romelle raised a brow as the CEO walked past her and tilted her head at seeing her hair less tamed and in a messier bun than usual. She tilted her head after her but didn't say anything.

Allura slipped into her office, dragging the door closed with her foot behind her.

"...Stars she looks exhausted..."

...

Deep in the confines of his apartment, lying on his back on the couch and arm hanging off the edge, Lotor was completely out of it. Last night had been so so insane.

Three bachelorette parties, a birthday with the whipped cream treatment and then two private shows?

His toes cricked slightly from how sore they were when he presses his feet against the armrest. Oh he was so thankful he had the night off to rest his aching form and catch up on much needed sleep. Maybe he can finally catch up on the pre recorded episodes of his favorite soap opera when he woke up later and just eat some cereal or Ezor will hop over and cook food to watch with him...

Theres a sudden weight on his chest that causes him to grunt and mumble.

For a moment he almost wakes up but sleep pulled him back...if only for a moment.

His brows furrow when something soft and fuzzy lightly tickles under his nose and causes him to mumble quietly. He cracked an eye open...and sputters slightly when a familiar tail lightly bats at his face.

"...Hello Kova. If you've come here to drop another live mouse on my chest, Narti will be getting my grievances."

"Mrow."

He groaned a bit and blew some hair out of his face as Kova lightly kneads into the blankets before stretching his legs out and laying down with a purr. Lotor narrowed his eyes a moment at the cat and listened a moment for any muffled squeaking...and relaxed slightly when he didn't. Slowly he reached up and stroked under Kova's chin and down his neck a bit.

Theres a rolled up piece of paper on his collar that Lotor gently tugs off and opens up.

_Lottie,_

_i have a bad head cold. Acxa and Throk can't sneak out of work, while Ezor and Zethrid went to their samba class._

_Could you please run out and get me some cough syrup, and nasal spray?_

_Narti_

_P.S. If you are getting it, just nod at Kova._

Lotor looked at the note a moment, before he dragged a hand down his face with a soft mumble. He looked at Kova before he nodded and then sat up.

Kova yowled in protest. He was just getting comfy!

"Oh stop your complaining. I'm getting Narti medicine so she can get better. I told her not to walk to work in the rain!" He winced as his sore feet land on the floor, ears flopping a bit. Oh..oh bad idea...

He stretched his arms over his head slowly and cracked his back and rolled his shoulders with a small pop. He just needs to loosen up before he stands up or so help him he doesn't want people to see him limping while looking like some prostitute who had a wild night. He doesn't pay attention as he stands up and staggers to grab a dark purple hoody and sweat pants with his comfy sandals. He pulled his hair back into a loose, messy ponytail and didn't even both looking in the mirror at the smudgy mess his eyeliner was.

"Ok...nasal spray and cold medicine, nasal spray and cold medicine..." he stops when he passes the note on the fridge and squints his eyes on it.

_Grab soup for Narti please when you wake up._

_-Ezzie_

"...And soup. Nice, brothy soup..." he pulled the note out from the magnet, "Hmm...chicken just chicken she hates noodles..." He yawns and picks up his pants from last night and pulls out the money from them, counting to make sure he has enough and nods.

"...Well since I'm going to the store, I better get more conditioner...I will be back..."

He turns to the door and grunts when he runs into the doorframe. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose Before he feels for the door knob with a mumble and shakes his head.

And squawks when he almost trips over the cat that bolts out with a slam of the door and a curse as he hits the ground.

...

When Allura felt the soft tickle of a sneeze begin to rise, a sudden feeling of dread hits her as she tilts her head back and pinches her nose This feeling...was different from her normal sneezes.

Because normally when she's about to sneeze, her eyes don't start watering.

"Oh no..." she whispered before she looked at the calendar slowly.

Oh gods today was Shiro's work day, which meant...

She looks up at the knock on her door and removes her fingers from her nose, "Yes? Come...come...co—!"

When her hands try to reach for the tissues it was already too late. The moment she let her nostrils open it only unleashed the inevitable and most embarrassing sneeze attack in existence.

"ACHOO! ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO—!" She turns from her desk to sneeze on to the floor, spits misting through the side as she tried to avoid getting germs on to the work she had spread out on the desk.

"...Um...Takashi how about I take Kuro while you go speak with Allura?" Romelle winced slightly as she holds her hands out for the black cat from him. The black Maine coon mewled quietly before she sits in her blue service vest with her tail swishing.

Shiro sighed softly, "That sounds like a good idea...You'll be right out here with her right?"

"Of course! I promise, Kuro will be here!"

Said kitty purred and shifted a bit with a purr.

Shiro nodded before his stepped in, holding his new designs in his prosthetic arm as he closes the door until it was just open a crack. He just wanted to make sure he could hear his cat and give her easy entry.

Allura groaned as she now how had head between her knees with her tissue held to her nose, "Hello Shiro..."

He winced in apology as he walked with the new design layout, "I'm so so sorry...again. I swear I didn't want to make your allergies act up."

"Oh...Takashi please, it's fine..." She starts to raise her head...before ducking back down with a louder sneeze than before, "Ugh..."

She mentally scolds herself for not grabbing her emergency allergy medicine on the way to work today and even more so for not remembering Shiro was coming in for his weekly work. Her best designer and part time model who only came in once a week with his beautiful designs and his relaxed aura that helps put everyone at ease who was around him.

Usually she was good about remembering when he was coming to work and have her allergy medicine at the ready.

But then again...she didn't usually suffer from hangovers the night before and leftover embarrassment of what had caused her hangover.

"Just...leave the designs there...I need to step out for a minute," she mumbled standing up, and picking up tissues to hold her nose with, "Ill see you in an hour, you go and talk with the others on the third floor please..."

Shiro winced and stepped to the side to let her through and out of line of the cat hair that remains on his black shirt.

**_"ACHOO!"_ **

He winced hard at that particular harsh sneeze as Allura passed by the source of her allergies:

Kuro all comfy and snuggled up with Romelle and using the secretary's lap as a pillow, purring up a storm. The poor secretary can only offer her boss an apologetic look as Kuro stretches her legs out and makes herselve even more comfortable on the pink skirt.

Allura just groaned miserably,

How could something so cute and cuddly make her so miserable?

"...Ugh...Romelle cancel my appointments for the next hour please, I need to run to the nearest drug store and grab some allergy medication and nasal spray...please keep Kuro out of my office please?" Allura mumbled, "My phone is on if anything happens..."

_Please have the Allegra I need..._

...

Three stores.

Lotor has been to three different stores in the past few hours. And so far he's been unable to find the nasal spray Narti has specifically asked for in the note. The man was beginning to lose his temper as he walked forwards shaking his head as he walked out and down the street holding a bottle of root beer in his hand.

All this walking with the cold medicine, chicken soup and shampoo in his hand made him thirsty and a bit tired.

 _Gods I should be in bed right now...this is earlier than I'm usually up and I feel like I'm going to collapse..._ He yawned as he mentally bitches to himself. If he doesn't find it at this next store then he's heading home because it was getting cloudy out...

He stopped to looked at his reflection and he blanches slightly.

Hair all messy and sloppily put up in a bun. An unflattering Smokey eye from the eyeliner he'd forgotten to take off last night. Note the wrinkled purple hoody and his grey sweatpants with the name of his high school on it and his sandals, and you have a mess whose poorly dressed.

"...Uuuugh..." he groaned as he continues on, "The things I do for the girls..."

...

It was rare to see the popular swim suit model and loverboy extraordinaire gazing out the window with a far off look in his blue eyes. He sighs softly as he rests his cheek in his hand and watches the cars going by with dark clouds rolling in. Lance just sat there as he's measured by one of the seamstresses, who seems a little put off by how he doesn't flirt with her like he usually does.

Heck he didn't even notice she was gone as he watched the couples below walking about, looking happy and giggling. Some sharing food with each other, others holding hands as they wait for the bus and other such fun, cute things.

Things he really wished he could do with the CEO of the company, who has yet to call him. Though he's starting to thing thst Romelle hasn't been giving Allura his number and he's starting to think he may need to approach Allura himself. IF he can get past the protective secretary.

Hunk, one of their plus sized models, came dancing while humming a silly tune to himself as he carried a tray of drinks for the team. He wiggles his way over to Lance and held a nice, cold blended white chocolate mocha frappucino eith extra whipped cream, chocolate chips and a large.

"Hey Lance, I got you your favorite coffee~"

"Hmmmm~"

"...Lance?"

The young man sighed and presses his head to the glass.

"Laaaaaaance."

The lovestruck fool still didn't seem to hear.

Then something cold is pressed to the back of his neck that causes him to jump ten feet with an unprofessional squeak of indignation. He looked back and forth a moment in a panic before he accidentally poked his eye on the straw.

"OW! Hunk what the hell man!?"

Hunk raised a brow and snorts, "What the hell indeed, Lance. You didn't answer me right away and I needed t bring you out of the clouds and back to now before is melted," he waved the drink at him with a chuckle.

Lance rolled his eyes as he takes the drink with a grumble, "Hmph."

"Sooooo..." Hunk sat across from him smiling, "Daydreaming about a certain cloud haired lady eith pretty eyes and a will of iron today?"

"Shhhhhh!" Lance looked back and forth as he covered Hunk's mouth, "Shush! She'll hear you and I'll never hear the end of it!"

Hunk raised a brow before pulling his hand, "Never hear the end of what?"

"Of Pidge's hundreds of reasons why it's a bad idea to pursue Allura," was the swimsuit model's pouty response, "Like how it would make her look bad, or that she's way out of my league or some garbage...

"...Weeeeeell..." Hunk shrugged sheepishly at the annoyed glower he received, "I mean she hasn't called you Lance, let's be honest."

"She hasn't gotten my number because Romelle is so goddamn overprotective!"

Hunk rolled his eyes and shook his head. Oh his poor, lovestruck fool of a friend...this can either lead to awkwardness and a happy ending or awkwardness and heartbreak. Against all odds, Hunk does hope against all else they it ends up being the former. And if not well he would be there to pick up the pieces.

As always.

...

Allura grumbled as she held a handkerchief and crept into the drug store with her runny nose and bloodshot eyes. She brushed what cat hair that had gotten on to her skirt off as she opened the door with a grunt. She looked around a moment eith her ears lowered and trying hard to keep down another sneeze attack as she stepped forwards.

Well...at least it wasn't too crowded here today.

She straightened herself up and tried to look as presentable as she could with her puffy eyes and sniffling a bit as she walks through the aisles. Though as she walked a faint sense of nostalgia fills her. Of a time before she was a CEO and after graduating to a college.

Late nights out with her friends and going into convenience and drug stores for allergy medicine or for late night snacks, sitting the car as they'd take king drives. She can barely remember the weightless freedom from stress after a long exam week. How she and her friends would head off doing stars knows what. In that time the rush of driving around with no set destination had been so thrilling. The adrenaline of never know where they would go next have her such a high back then...

Now it just gave her a small pang of longing for that in times when her focus wasn't ensnared by work or the fashion world's expectations of her to be brilliant and fresh and bringing new designs...

Allura sighed and rubbed her temples, "Just get medicine, Allura, so you can go back to work and not have more crazy allergies...uughhhh..."

She sighed in relief when she finds the allergy medicine where is should be, picking it up with a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank goodness," her eyes scan over the shelves for the second thing she needed as she gives another sniffle and resists the urge to wipe her nose on her sleeve. With the handkerchief still in her hand, she blew into it before her eyes settle on one last box of nasal spray.

Haha! Victory!

She walked towards it as relief swells in her and she reaches out a well manicured hand towards the little box...

Just as a lovely lavender hand collides with hers out of norwhere, before both hands pull back and causes the owners to look up.

Lotor blinked slowly at her, looking like he hadn't slept in a long, long time. His smudgy eyeliner seemed to make his eyes appear slightly wider as he has a moment of recognition from his sleep depraved mind.

"...Hello Miss Allura."


	4. Budding Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehe, a small deal is struck ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta read so I apologize in advance for spelling errors. comments and likes are appreciated ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

Allura felt her whole face grow warm as she recognized the tired face of the stripper she had had such a lovely conversation with...or well what she could remember she thought had been a lovely talk. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish in water to try and find words at his soft greeting.

He was...Stars he was still very lovely on the eyes despite his poorly dressed state.

She swallowed thickly and pulled her hand back from the nasal spray, "Ah H-hello again...Lotor was it yes? Terribly sorry."

"Whatever for? It's quite alright, Miss Allura," he blinked a bit as he stifled a yawn, ears lowering a bit as he covered his mouth.

It took every fiber of her being not to stare at those perfect pointed teeth, swallowing thickly. Mentally she kicked herself for wanting to stare at them. She took in a bracing breath to regain her composure and offers a friendly, tired smile.

"Ah...are you here for nasal spray too?" She nodded towards the remaining bottle.

"Ah yes. Someone back at my place has a terrible head cold. And you?" It's so rare he sees someone from the club outside of his job...and even rarer that it's one of the pleasant ones, "Your nose is a little pink, Miss Allura, are you well?"

"O-oh! This? Oh my allergies..." she laughed a bit sheepishly, "One of my designers works from home usually but when he comes into work, he usually brings his service cat which I'm allergic to. I forgot my allergy medication so I'm a little...congested."

Lotor hummed before blowing his single lose band from his face, "Ah I see...how long will they be there?"

"Well knowing Shiro, he's going to stay for the whole day to catch up with everyone."

"Ah..." Lotor picked up the box and then held it to her, "Then here, I'm sure I can find another somewhere else though it will be a long walk home—"

"Oh no I couldn't possibly!" She pushed the box back towards him lightly, "Your friend must feel so utterly terrible with a cold. My allergies will go away by tomorrow!

Lotor shook his head with a small and tired smile as he pushes it back towards her, "But then you'll be miserable the whole day."

"Oh I've worked under worse conditions trust me," Again she nudges it back to him.

"No really I don't mind you having it."

"No your friend should have it, I'm not sick after all."

"Are you sure? Really it is not a problem, Miss Allura."

At the exchange, the two kept pushing it to each other back and forth as they tried to be polite with each other over something they bother needed to buy. Allura gulped as she tries to keep calm and not lose her patience because why doesn't he just take it? Why did he have to be so polite to her? His friend with a head cold needed it in a long shot!

And he looked so tired...poor thing...

"How about this," she reached into her pocket, "Take the nasal spray, I'll pay for it myself, and you can treat me to lunch sometime," she held up her credit card.

Lotot blinked, a little stunned. He had half a mind to say no to her offer but...well she did say she'd let him repay her for it. He hummed a moment in thought, stroking his chin.

"...All right."

Allura hid the swell of victory in her chest as he takes the nasal spray and she follows him to the register. Honestly she didn't feel right buying medicine that someone else needed more than her. Besides the allergy medicine should help her fight off the sneezing for a while once it kicks in and it's only one day.

Besides...even if she won't admit it she did enjoy what she remembered from their talk the night before.

The cashier, an olkarion, smiled as she scanned the nasal spray and puts it in a bag for them.

"Aaaaw, how sweet you two are shopping together," she chuckled.

Lotor was startled before he looked to Allura a bit with a small awkward smile, "I suppose we do look cute together..."

"You two make a lovely couple!" The cashier chirped sheerfully as she waits for Allura to finish the transaction.

Poor Allura looked a bit stunned as her cheeks turned a dark magenta before finding her voice, "O-Oh no no no were not together, Ma'am, were merely acquaintances..."

He rolled his lips to hold in his laughter at the surprised look the Olkarion gave.

"Oh! Well you could have fooled me, dear," She picked up the receipt and handed it to them, before smiling warmly, "Take care both of you!"

"Thank you Madame," Lotor bowed his head politely to her. Even in his exhausted state, he managed a charming and handsome smile in her direction that has the cashier blushing slightly and giving a small giggle as they exit.

Allura sighed as they step out under the now cloudy sky that promised a rainy afternoon.

Lotor stopped beside her and hummed, "...So...when would you like to do lunch, Miss Allura?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes, here," she held out a card with her name and her number on it, "Just give me a ring whenever is good to you..."

He blinks as he accepts the card and then nods, "All right then," he looked up at the clouds, "...Would you like me to walk you back to where you came from, Miss?"

She looked back and seemed to hesitate a moment, "...Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

After all...his company was quite pleasant much to her surprise, especially considering his current state. The poor man must have been busy with his work and she could see it weighing on him a bit.

 _I would know wouldn't I?,_ She blinked when he held his arm out to her and looked up at him.

"M'lady," he chuckled softly.

She smiled at him softly before lightly placin just her hand on his arm, while keeping a small bit of distance as well. After all she barely knew this polite, charming young man.

...

"...Did Allura seem off to you?"

Romelle paused mid bite from her juniberry honey fruit salad and blinked at Shiro sitting across from her. She slowly puts down her form and clasped her hands a bit.

"Well a little," she admitted, "Only a smidge."

Like how worn out she had looked when coming in this morning and her work seemed slightly slowed down. Thankfully Allura had no meetings for the next two days, since she seemed to be a bit off her game. Especially since she had forgotten her allergy medication and Romelle doubts Allura wanted to have a sneezing fit in a room full of other CEOs.

"Hmmm..." Shiro hummed as he picks up his tuna fish sandwich, while Kuro was curled up next to him in a chair beside him, "...Well I hope she doesn't burn herself out again."

Romelle smiled, "Why do you think I'm here Takashi?"

He laughed softly, before raising his prosthetic arm up and lightly fist bumping with her, "So anything new with you? How's Bandor?"

Before Romelle could answer, a certain man with the need to wear blue a lot slips into a chair with a suave smile and a raised brow. Her face matched the cloudy sky outside as her eye and ear twitches.

"Heeeeey Romelle—"

"Lance," She composed herself as she turned to him, "If you need something Non-Allura related, I am more than happy to assist. If not, please turn yourself around and kindly leave. I would like to enjoy my lunch and conversation with Takashi."

Lance pouts, before doing a double take, "Oh Shiro! I didn't know you were coming in today!" His face lit up a bit at seeing his friend there.

Shiro offered a soft smile, "It's good to see you too, Lance. Though what do you need from Allura anyways? She should be back once she has her allergy kit."

"Aaaaw..." He looked over the table and cooed over Kuro, "Hey girl, you making sure Shiro is ok?"

"Mrow?"

Lance leaned back and sighed, "Hmm? Oh I wanted to ask if maybe she needed help with any work this weekend."

Romelle narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "I thought you hated to work weekends."

"W-Well, I just thought since—"

"Who is that?" Shiro spoke up, looking out the window a bit with a raised brow.

Romelle looked as well...and blinked slowly in slight surprise when she sees Allura walking towards the entrance with a strange galtean with messy hair, wrinkled clothes and either had bad insomnia or poor eyeliner make up skills. They were talking to each other and there was a polite and pleasant energy around them. They weren't close considering Allura was holding his arm but was keeping a respectful distance so that only her hand was touching him. Narrowing her purple eyes, Romelle hummed as she eats. She's never seen Allura look relax as she did in that moment as they stopped in front of the building.

Lance...Lance was a bit red in the face at seeing Allura with a really handsome guy despite what he was wearing and was sinking down in his chair gritting his teeth a bit. Who the hell was that!? Why was Allura holding his arm? Why was she even talking to that guy?

He squawks when Shiro calmly pushes his ice cold glass of water to Lance's forehead, "Cool it Lance, jeez..."

Romelle raised a brow when Allura pulled away slightly but her hand lingering for a moment on his arm. Neither seemed to realize it as she opened the door.

...

"Thank you again Lotor for walking me back."

"Please Miss Allura, it was a pleasure. Though you really didn't have to pay for the nasal spray."

"Oh please, I don't mind at all! Besides, I look forwards to a friendly lunch with you in the future," She tucks a lock of her white hair back with a smile.

Lotor nods his head gently, before he steps back a bit with his bags, "Until then, Miss Allura."

He turns and walks off into the streets as crowds with umbrellas up beginning to form. He disappears amongst them in a blink before Allura sighs softly and turns to walk in. She felt rather relaxed actually.

She straightened up a bit and walked with a little more pep in her step.

...

"...Does Allura have a boyfriend or something?" Shiro raised a brow,

"No, she usually doesn't have time for one," Romelle sighs watching their boss go to the elevator, "Hmmm...Maybe he's an old friend?"

Lance's eye twitches as he's silently fuming with a glass of water on his cheek from Shiro. He mumbled to himself out of ear range and tapped his finger on his arm. Though he does get a little bit of hope at what Romelle says. Yes a friend that's probably it. Not a boyfriend.

Shiro removed the glass of water as Lance seemed to calm down a bit. The young Cuban then turned to Romelle with a smile.

"So...about this weekend—"

"Allura does not need any further assistance this weekend, since I will be there with her Lance."

Lance silently cursed. Dammit why couldn't he ever catch a break!?

...

Lotor let our a very long yawn as he steps into the apartment complex quietly while he lightly runs his thumbs over the smooth business card. Over the cleanly print ink and memorizing the shape of the letters and the digits with his touch alone. He gave a small smile as he heads for Narti's apartment that was in the ground floor and raised a brow at Kova sitting outside of it.

The cat looked to him before giving a small purr of recognition and moved to rub against his leg.

"Hello there little hellcat. No mice still hmmm?"

Kova stretches and extended his little claws out across the carpeting of the hallway before turning back to the door.

Lotor hummed as he placed the card in his pocket and reached the top of the door frame and pulls out the spare keys Narti keeps there when she leaves hers inside or has given them to someone—Acxa—for when she's spending the night at Throk's apartment. She liked having someone making sure her apartment was safe and her plants watered in her little window garden.

The poor galtean shuddered at the idea of Narti and that...that long armed, weasel cat man...

He unlocks the door with a click and slowly slips in, "Hello? Narti I brought you stuff you needed."

Theres a weak chitter followed by the sound of a nose being blown as Lotor walks into the living room where the dim glow of a tv can be seen filling the darkened room.

Lotor sighed as he steps in...and then his expression drops when he sees none other than his least favorite Galra laying back on the couch with Narti lying against his chest with a hood up and wrapped in blankets. The only things Lotor can see of her is her arm, tail and her head while tissues decorate the floor.

He took in a deep breath, "...Gremlin."

"Prince Charming," Throk grunted while he's gently rubbing Narti's back and has her cradled between his legs as she give a whistling breath through her stuffy nose.

Kova meowed and hopped up to knead at Narti's chest purring softly.

Lotor walked over and slowly puts the items down on Narti's stomach where Kova could see them, "I thought you couldn't get out of work?"

"I couldn't...until I made Haxus agree to take over the rest of my work for the day. I hurried over about an hour after Narti sent you a message via kitty," he points down at Kova.

Narti clicked in thanks as she slowly opens the bags and slumps in slight relief when Kova looks in at the items for her and meowed in confirmation. Gently she handed the items to Throk and he placed them on the coffee table where some bowls down there. One with ramen, another with chicken ramen broth.

"...Well there's chicken soup, more cold medicine and nasal spray so you should start feeling better in a few days."

Narti nods and purrs weakly before picking up a tissue and blowing into it. She picked up her data pad and let's Kova lay his head on her elbow to see it as she rights.

_Thank you Lottie. I appreciate it. I'm sorry to wake you up so early._

Lotor smiled tiredly, "Just rest and get better...and you better make sure she rests, Gremlin."

"I literally dropped an important project over to Haxus to spend the rest of the day and my weekend with my girlfriend," Throk mumbled picking up his bowl with ramen in it and slurping up the noodles, "Go back to bed and rest yourself sleeping beauty."

Lotor rolled his eyes and grumbles as he walks out of there, "I'm down the hall if you need me, Narti."

He hears her chirp to show she heard him as he closed the door.

Narti tilted her head back and chitters softly before opening her mouth as Throk picks up the other bowl and pours the broth down her throat with a soft smile.

...

Lotor took in a deep breath as he puts the key back on the door frame and walked toward his own apartment. He could hear muffled samba music coming from Ezor and Zethrid's place, his ears perking a bit at the familiar beat. As he pulls out his own keys from his pocket his feet sift slightly to the beat.

He hums quietly to himself with a faint smile and closed his eyes...just for a moment. Memories of a hardwood floor, with mirrors on the walls and railings to lean on. Passion, laughter, a partner in his arms as they move in sync...

He winces as a familiar ache comes from his leg and draws him out of those memories with a bitter taste in his mouth.

With a heavy sigh he walks into his apartment and drops his own bags of conditioner and a root beer...and he flops down on to the couch on his stomach while hugging the pillow to him. He gives a heavy sigh and pushes his hair back from his face before pulling his hoody off to toss to the side and curling up a bit.

Something poked against his hip lightly and he blinked before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the business card the lovely Altean lady had given him. He leaned back a bit and looked it over before a small smile forms and he runs his fingers over the words.

He pulls out his money and gave it a quick count. Hmmm...well he has another two days off next week. He could save up enough to treat her to a nice lunch like she deserves. He stretches his arms and cracks his back softly before closing his eyes with a soft smile.

It would be nice to have another friend.

...

**_To be continued..._ **


	5. Friendships and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Allura enjoy a meal together and are unknowingly spied on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read so there maybe a few spelling errors.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and pleas like and comment!

It was about a week until she received a text.

A week of slight anticipation for her part as she tried to lose herself to her work to help ease it as well as the anxiety that he may not give her a response. Thankfully she was home with papers and sketches spread out on her bed, as she sits with her hair in a ponytail, wearing a pink camisole with silken pajama bottoms when it came.

The moment she saw the strange number on her phone she felt a little leap of hope and relief. She took in a deep breath to compose herself and smiled softly as she swiped her thumb over the strange number and message on her lock screen and went to messages.

_'Good Afternoon Miss Allura, this is Lotor.'_

She contains the feeling of elation as she leans back on her pillows and texts back with her thumbs softly.

**_'Hello Lotor, it's so nice to hear from you!'_ **

**_'And please just call me Allura.'_ **

Allura took in a deep breath and waited for his answer. She tapped her foot on the bed a bit as she tried to relax and keep herself calm. Honestly she hasn't felt excited at the idea of going to lunch with an acquaintance since she was a shy young teenager who wanted to make friends. Her phone makes a soft magical jingle to alert her of his message.

_'Of course, Allura ^v^'_

She giggled at the little face he made before seeing the dots showing he was sending another text.

_'So, about that lunch I owe. Are you free in an hour?'_

Allura's smile grow slightly. So he did remember the small deal for the nasal spray. A soft warm happiness spreads through her that makes her toes curls in slight delight before she responds back.

**_'Yes I am. Do you have a particular place in mind?'_ **

_'Why yes I do actually. There's a nice diner I know that I think you would enjoy.'_

A diner?

Allura blinked a bit and laid back a bit more against her bed in thought. A diner hmm? She can't remember the last time she had been to a diner. Those warm places of comfy booths and some semblance of privacy. Comfort food that warms the soul and fills the belly after a long week.

**_'I would love to. Would you like me to pick you up or shall I meet you there?'_ **

She bites her lip a moment as she waits for his answer before she remembers she's wearin her PJs. She stood and rushed to her walk in closet, holding her phone in her hand as she looks it over for casual wear. She wanted to be dressed appropriately after all. Nothing formal, but still nice...

She hummed when she comes to a nice, simple pink sundress with white juniberries on it that has a nice soft blue short sleeved sweater to go with it. This will look nice!

Her phone jingles as she steps out of the closer with the dress in hand and looks down.

_'I'll meet you outside of it. Here is the address. See you soon!'_

Allura smiled warmly at the message and committed the address to memory, while also putting it in her notes app.

**_'I'll see you in an hour!'_ **

She hums a moment before turning to head into the bathroom so she could get ready while leaving her files out on her bed. Her mice squeak and chirp from their cage curiously, causing her to pause.

"What? A girl can't dress nice for a lunch with a possible new friend?"

A chuckle escapes her at the squeaks of response she got before she disappears into the bathroom.

...

Lotor smiled at his phone before putting it down on the table and moves his legs to jump to his feet with a grunt. He rushes towards his closet. All right, he had to find an outfit, whistling as he goes to his own closet. He looked at the different outfits critically: one side was hoodies, t-shirts, sweat pants and yoga pants, and the other was his...stripper uniforms.

"...Oh gods..." he took in a deep breath before rubbing his hands together, "All right what concoction shall I create—"

"Please tell me those are not the ONLY clothes you own."

Without thinking and in a state of startle fear he kicked up one of his crocks and held it as threateningly as he could. His eyes are wide as he stares at the person who spoke...

And he blushes in embarrassment when he sees its Acxa standing there, holding a Burger King bag in her hand and wearing a dark blue t shirt and soft jeans. She had her hips cocked to the side with her free hand on it and a look of slight disbelief and disappointment.

"Seriously Lottie. If you're going to go out to lunch with someone, at least make an effort to look decent," she walked to the closet and started looking through the pieces of clothing with a huff.

"Excuse me, Madame Leather, but I rock looking decent!"

"Hence the crocks I'm sure."

His face darkens a shade of purple before he took in a deep breath and lowered his ears, "So mean..."

"It's called 'tough love' Prince Charming."

She looked at her best friend with a raised brow before she snorts and dives into the closet to scope out a proper outfit for him to wear to the diner. After all, date or not, she wants Lotor to not look like an insomniac hobo.

Lotor sighed a bit before he went towards the bathroom where his brushes and hair products were waiting, kicking off his other crock from his foot and throwing the one in his hand away to sit by the wall. He's sure he has a pair of sandals somewhere...

He almost falls over in fright when the door suddenly opens with a Ezor poking her head in.

"Heeeeey~ did someone need help putting an outfit together for his friend lunch~?"

He dragged his hands down his face with a small growl.

...

Allura pushes her braid over her shoulder as she stood in front of the diner in her sundress and sweater, with her purse by her side. She rocked back and forth on her feet, clad in open toed white sandals with a small heel to them as she had her hands clasped in front of her.

Its been five minutes so far since she got here, her car parked in the parking lot around the restaurant. As she waits she looks at the exterior of this place a smile on her face. It was rather easy on the eyes, a soothing brick red color as she tilts her head at the sign that read _Vrepit Sal's._

She shifted the weight from one leg to the other before she picks up her phone to see if he texted her while she had been driving.

Nothing.

"...Easy Allura, people sometimes run a tad late..." she took in a deep breath, "If he doesn't show up in five minutes then text him. If he doesn't arrive or reply after ten then leave—"

"Allura?"

She jumped with a squeak before turning around with a smile to hide how startled she was, "Hello there Lotor—"

Lotor stood in front of her, hair half up and half down. He wore a purple and navy flannel shirt over a black tank top and in black jeans and comfortable shoes. He slowly pushes some of his half down hair a bit and smiles a bit with the tank top lightly hugging over his torso a bit.

"Hello Miss—Hello Allura," he smiled and extended his hand to her, "I am sorry for the wait, it has been a while since I had the pleasure of accompanying someone to lunch."

"Oh! Oh it's not a problem really, I was worried for a moment something happened," She smiled at him sheepishly as she places her hand in his offered one, "So um...shall we?"

Lotor smiled warmly and nodded before he opened the door for her politely with a soft nod.

They are greeted by a friendly Galra, smiling at them as his tail swishes back and forth and holding the menus in his hands wearing a simple dark blue shirt and black slacks, "Hello, welcome to Vrepit Sal's, two for lunch?"

"Yes please," Allura offered a friendly smile as they young male steps out and motions them to follow him.

Theyre placed in a booth by the window that overlooks the bridge over the large river outside. Sail boats and kayaks were cruising along today as speed boats were parked in the marina on the other side. An honestly nice view of such a relaxing scene. Lotor hummed softly as the menus are placed down in front of them.

"Your server will be with you in a few minutes, folks!"

"Thank you Regris," Lotor nodded, having read the galra's name tag before he turned back to head to the front.

Allura hummed softly before opening the menu, "So...Have you been here before?"

"Yes actually. It's my go to place sometimes after a long night," Lotor smiled, "They make the best malts here as well as delicious French fries. They're so salty and crispy."

"Ah, How early do they open?"

Lotor turned a page and hummed, "Usually around 5:30-6:00 am. But I sometimes come during the day with my friends."

"Do they have good breakfast food?"

He smiled a little and chuckled softly, "Well not that I mind but I thought the agreement was lunch, m'lady."

She peaked over her menu, "Who says pancakes can't be a lunch time food?"

"...Hm..." Lotor leaned back and looked thoughtful a moment, "...That's actually a good point," he then gasped softly in faux aghast, "I could have had waffles for lunch all this time!"

"Pfffft..." Allura snickered and rolled her eyes a bit, "Oh you poor depraved thing."

"Oh indeed I am, m'lady, indeed I am," He leaned back dramatically before cracking an eye open when he hears her giggling softly

She tilted her head slightly, "Why do you call me that? Is that just something you call all the women you come across?"

"Hmmm? Oh forgive me, yes actually. It's kind of part of my schtck at work. After all I am the Prince Charming," He sighed softly and leaned back a bit, "Though I'll stop if you ask me to, Allura."

Allura smiled at him softly, "I don't mind it from time to time...but I like it more when people just use my name when I'm not working. Honestly I can get quite annoying being called Miss, or CEO or whatever formality they call me."

He rested his cheek on his hand, looking at her in sympathy.

There was a time not too long ago when he had been in a similar situation. People always calling him by formalities even if he wasn't of such a position to be called by them. He took in a deep breath before giving a soft smile at this young Altean woman he's only met a few times but was already enjoying the company of.

"Well Allura...pick whatever you'd like for today," He straightened up a bit, "This is my treat after all."

Allura smiled as she begins to relax. She couldn't place it but she just felt some ease around him like she could just let go of work for a bit and relax.

Something she's been needing for a long while.

...

Lance normally wasn't one for spying on lovely people he had a crush on.

Or Well was currently crushing on. Stars he himself disliked people who spied on their crushes like some creepy stalkers from some weird romance comedy.

But...he had just been walking down the street towards his favorite smoothie place when he had seen Allura standing in front of the diner, looking all pretty in her dress and blue sweater with that long white hair in such a lovely braid. If he didn't know better he would think she was some kind of elf angel with how the afternoon sun shimmered off her white hair. He was headed towards her when he saw someone he hoped he wouldn't see again.

That strange alien with purple skin and white hair. Compared to Allura, he looked rather underdressed with stupid flannel and a tank top. He had felt the jealousy rear its ugly head as he watched them going inside and their words he could not make out due to distance.

He took in a deep breath.

_Breathe Lance. Deep breath in, slow breath out. Deep breath in, slow breath out..._

That's what he told himself as he made his way over to the diner and had requested a booth beside where Allura and that stranger were seated. He made sure to keel his face covered while looking at the reflection of one of three tv screens that were set up on mute.

He listened in on them quietly, wanting to get the deal on what the heck was going on between these two since he can't seem to get a moment alone to actually _talk_ to Allura. Not at work, not outside of work either it seems.

Lance sighed as he finished giving an order to his waitress before pulling his hoody up.

"...o why do you work as a stripper anyways Lotor? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Hmm? Oh well...it pays money for college. And don't worry you're fine, Allura."

_Ah fuck he has a nice voice AND a hot body...wait. Stripper?_

Lance slowly pushed his ear to the booth to try and get a better idea of what they were saying.

"Oh! You're in college? For what if I may be so bold?"

"Ah well, at the moment I'm not quite sure what major to settle on since my...last one ended quite abruptly."

"What was your—"

They're interrupted when their waitress brings them their drinks and places them down. From the reflection on the screen, Lance saw two milkshakes being out down for them. He tapped his fingers quietly and huffed a bit as he processes what he just heard.

When did Allura meet a stripper anyways? She doesn't seem the type to go to clubs like that. Heck from experience with her during runway shows, celebratory dinners and galas she seemed to be the type of woman who was obsessed with work instead of sexual or romantic relationships. But then again he wasn't as close to her as Romelle and some of the others were.

_But oh god do I want to be..._

"What exactly kind of milkshake is that?"

"Hmmm? Oh! Double chocolate fudge mocha. It's my favorite one here and it's a bit of a pick me up for when I had a rough night."

"Oh? Well...I can only imagine what you must go through on rough nights..."

"Oh...you have no idea," Lotor sighs, "But usually Zethrid or Acxa steps in before things get out of hand."

Lance sunk down a bit at Allura's soft smile against that screen as the news had come on. What he wouldn't _give_ to have her smile at him like that. So what made this guy so special?

...

Allura felt so at ease as she sips her strawberry shake and waits for their breakfast food lunch as Lotor stirs his shake with his straw and just talks to her. She can't remember the last time she had lunch and just enjoyed someone's company. It was just so refreshing compared to the constant work talk and senseless drivel from CEOs trying to wiggle their way into her favor.

Lotor wasn't like that at all.

The aura coming off of him just makes her feel relaxed and at ease, with how he respected her space and didn't push at her comfort boundaries. If she had a nickel for every person at a gala or social event who got in her face or just was too close for her liking well...she would have two company buildings.

"So then do you have any pets, Lotor?"

"Hmm? Oh no, unfortunately, my building charges extra for a pet if their not a service animal. My friend Narti needs her cat to be able to see so he gets to stay for free," Lotor sighed, "Besides with how my life goes, I don't think I'd have the time to care for a pet. And you?"

She smiled, "Four Altean soft fur mice. When I'm home, I let them out and they like to snuggle up in my hair when I let it down. They're very sweet little things...though not fond of cats I'm afraid."

Lotor chuckled, "You best not ask me to pet sit, because Kova is a sneaky little devil and will try to go after them."

"Fair enough, fair enough..." she raised a curious brow when her new friend looks over at their waitress—a cute puigian woman—walking over and holding a tray with three plates on it: one with pancakes and bacon with a side of crispy, crunchy French fries, a second smallest plate with fried eggs and the third...

Delicious, golden waffles with whipped cream and strawberries on it followed by a container of syrup.

He made grabby hands with his eyes shimmering eith delight, "Ohohoho, come to Papa, delicious waffles..."

Allura snorted softly, "You remind me of one of the models I work with, Hunk. He loves to cook and when someone brings in sweets like cake or cookies, he gets this twinkle in his eyes just like you do."

"Hmmmm, he must have good taste," he cuts into them happily, ears wiggling.

She raised a brow at th ear wiggling and can't stop the small giggle she pushes to the back of her throat. He liked how his ears wiggle in delight like butterfly wings almost.

She picked up her knife and fork and began to eat, "So tell me more about yourself. You said you go to college? What's your major?"

Lotor held up a finger for her to wait a moment since he had his mouth full and swallows, "Hmm, science. More specifically alchemy."

"Oh! My father actually studied alchemy for a while in college but switched over to fashion later one," Allura's eyes shone a bit, "I actually wanted to dabble in it but I settled for fashion and business, since my father needed someone to run the business."

"...Really? Is that the only reason?" He takes another bite of waffles and purrs softly.

She tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

He swallowed, before his tongue poked out to take off a bit of whipped cream on it, "I mean, do you enjoy it? You know, fashion and business?"

Allura blinked a moment and then leaned back a bit in thought.

...Did she enjoy this? Did she enjoy having control of an entire business that's centered around clothing lines, designing bathing suits, uncomfortable dinners with other CEOs, and stuffy galas where she didn't even like half the people there?

"...Yes. I enjoy most of it actually. I enjoy providing comfortable clothing whether it is casual or formal to people of different shapes and sizes. As long as my employees and consumers are happy, I am happy to work there," she tilted her head as she looked up at him, "What about you? Do you enjoy your major?"

"Well...it wasn't my first choice, but I do enjoy studying the ways of Alchemy," he hummed softly as he takes another bite.

"Well what was your first major?"

He went quiet a moment, pausing mid bite with a delicious chunk of waffle inches from his mouth as he sits there. He looked at her slightly before lowering the fork down.

"I majored in ballet dancing in the beginning," he sighed softly, "Then I switched a year later after a small...altercation."

"Ah...I see," she pushed back thoughts in her head about what the altercation could have been. She did not want to intrude on his privacy, whatever happened it was none of her business.

There's a moment of silence as they eat their food. Lotor was trying to keep his mind calm as he eats, hoping she didn't think the worst case scenario like some people in the past have. When one is a stripper trying to strike up a friendship, people tended to think the worst of that person.

"...So do you want to get dessert somewhere after?"

He blinks at the question, as he took a particularly big piece of waffle with a big thing of whipped cream and strawberries. He raised a hand up to keep any whipped cream from falling from his mouth as he tries hard not to slurp too loudly. Once he's sure it's staying where it should he wipes the cream from his mouth sheepishly while chewing.

Once he's swallowed, he offers a small smile, "Dessert? I don't know, I mean we both got very sweet foods that would be considered dessert," He motions at the waffles then Allura's pancakes a bit.

"True, true, but some ice cream wouldn't hurt would it? It will be my treat," Allura offered, "Since you are paying for lunch."

"Well technically Brunch," Lotor chuckled softly, "Which I don't mind paying for, a meal is a meal. But you already paid for the nasal spray...!"

"—which you are paying me back for with your pleasant company and a meal. Some ice cream wouldn't hurt would it?"

Lotor smiled a bit, "But wouldn't it still be apart of the meal?" He smiled a little wider, "My company is pleasant hmm?"

"Well...Yes. More pleasant than I thought it would be actually," Allura fixed her sweater a bit, "I hope you don't mind that I'd like to spend some more time getting to know you."

"...I wouldn't mind that in the slightest, Allura. I happen to find your company very nice as well," He tilts his head slightly and rests his chin on his hands, "But you really don't need to get dessert for us both since I am the one paying."

"Oh but I want to."

Lotor hummed, "...How about we save the ice cream for another outing together? Since were already pretty much consuming sweets right here."

Allura blinked a moment and looked like she wanted to protest but as she thought about it, it sounds like a better idea.

"Well...all right," She smiled, "At least let me give you a ride home since you were so kind enough to walk me back to work last time."

"Hmmm...my feet oiled use a break from so much walking," he nods in agreement.

Neither notice the slumped figure in a blue hoodie dragging his feet out of the restaurant as they both call their waitress over to them so they could pay the check.

...

Lotor shifted in the passenger seat to make himself comfortable as he pulls the seatbelt over himself while inspecting the smooth interior of this lovely little piece of machinery. It's been a while since he'd been given a ride home and he was so used to walking he was starting to feel how his feet voiced their soreness with his legs joining in.

Allura pushed her braid on to her other shoulder, holding the wheel and smiling softly, "All right then where is your address?"

"Go straight down the road, then take a turn on to Northshire Dr. and drive about a mile straight. It's the brick building with stone steps at the entrance," He explained gentle, "I'll let you know which one to stop in front of.

She nods, "All right then," she turned her key and drove forwards.

Lotor slowly reached down to see if there was a lever he can use to recline the back of the seat...and blinks when he finds only buttons. He pulled his hand away slowly and twiddled his fingers slightly.

_Gods dammit, of course her car doesn't have a lever like Acxa's, she's a CEO..._ he shifted a bit and looked ahead so she wouldn't see he was a little uncomfortable.

"So how is your work going anyways Lotor?" She asked softly, keeping her eyes on the road as she makes the turn, "Have things been well?"

Lotor blinked before answerring her, "Well it's...definitely been busy. Then again it'd always busiest in the summer with college graduates wanting to celebrate or college women just wanting to start off eith a fun summer. And it's a popular time for bachelorette parties as well so I should have enough to pay off my tuition and classes."

"That's good," She stopped at a red light, "I remember I worked at my father's friend's restaurant to get my own money for college. Father thought it would be a good experience for me to earn my money instead of having him pay for all of college," she had a small, nostalgic smile on her face, "He was right. It was more gratifying working and earning my money for college than having it handed to me."

"Indeed. Doesn't matter the work as long as you're working hard," Lotor looked out the window a moment and watched how the familiar buildings blurred a bit, "I also find my work a little fun too. I get to dance and entertain people even if I have to be mostly naked for it but I have friends who have my back if things get uncomfortable so I'm pretty lucky."

She nods as she listens closely. While she herself honestly would never perform as a stripper in front of a room of strangers she had some respect for Lotor for doing it. After all it was just a performance be it private or in the open.

And, from what she could remember and when not cringing at the awkwardness of being in a stripper club and accidentally touching his buttocks...it one sexy performance at that.

...

"...Is that her?"

Theres soft sniffling from the couch as Kova peaked over eith a mewl as he looked at Ezor at the window holding a bowl of soup she had just made. There's the sound of scribbling before Narti, still recovering from her cold, holds up her data pad.

_Who?_

Ezor walked over, putting the bowl down and picking up Kova to bring him to the window, "Her. The person Lottie was having a friend lunch with.”

Through her cat's eyes and gazing through the window, Narti chirps when she sees Lotor stepping out of a rather nice car that was probably made off planet. And past him she could make out a young Altean woman, judging by the white hair and pointed ears.

"Do you think Lotor likes her~?”

Narti snorted and gave a loud sniff. _Lotor doesn't Have the time for a crush. Probably just someone from college he’s been wanting to befriend._

"You sure? Because he doesn't seem to treat her like he does the others girls he’s made friends with..." Ezor squints at how Lotor is around her.

He looks at ease and had a simple smile on his face. Normally around Ezor, Acxa, Narti and Zethrid he's relaxed but he tends to get exasperated a bit like he would with four sisters. And around the girls from the college he goes to? He's either suave and flirty or annoyed and grumpy depending on how the girl is around him.

But with this lady? He was just...relaxed.

_...He would have told us if he was on a date. Unless..._

Ezor gasps suddenly, blue eyes widening at an epiphany she just had, "What if it's like Romeo and Juliet?! Her a wealthy heiress to a fortune, and he a lowly, lovestruck stripper?" She swoons as she slumps back in a chair dramatically.

And promptly squeaks when Narti throws a ramen wrapper at her.

_Stop being a dramatic romantic._

Still...what was the story behind that young woman Lotor had lunch with? Was she just someone he wanted to befriend? Or someone he’s secretly crushing in? Or a client even?

She tossed that last scenario away and shook her head. No no Lotor didn't do dates with clients.

_..._ But then what was the connection between them? How did they meet?

_...Lets keep an eye on him and let Acxa and Zethrid know. Don't want him to end up in any trouble._

Ezor nods and salutes before picking up her phone to text the others. They know Lotor could look out for himself and they knew he wouldn’t do anything that was a potentially illegal...

But they were ready to be there if whatever this was didn’t work out or if it did work out they would make sure nothing would ruin it.

...

**_To be continued..._ **


	6. Curiosities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Allura have been texting for a while though it doesn’t go unnoticed~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey guys, been a while huh? Sorry for the lateness, I have been busy in between waiting for the new seasons of Voltron (especially since it’s over now.)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and expect more soon!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

Zethrid raised a brow quietly at Lotor as he's laying back on the couch with the soft light of the phone illuminating the smile on his face as he lightly taps at the screen.

He's been doing this every afternoon when he wakes up, until he has to go to work or until the stroke of midnight for the last three weeks. He'd wake up, pick up his phone and immediately start looking at his text messages with a small gleam of excitement and delight. Like a child finding out they're birthday came early almost.

Now Zethrid wasn't one to pry like her girlfriend or Throk. She respected her friends privacy and that they had other friends outside their group of five. Even she had a few friends she would hangout with when her shift at the strip club was over.

But...She's never seen Lotor like this with anyone. Not even old friends he'd run into from time to time.

Now she could just be reading into it too deeply. Or she's coming to conclusions too quickly, after all Lotor has only known the young lady three weeks. Yet...

"...Soooo...is it serious?"

"Hmm?" Lotor looked up, "What?"

Zethrid raised a brow at him, "With this girl. Is it serious?"

Lotor stared at her a moment, raising a brow at her, "...No? Not really? Just enjoy talking to her whether over text or in person. Which reminds me, I owe her another lunch..."

"Hmm. You never take us to lunch."

"You're all usually too busy or have cooked me something already."

"So? Maybe we would like to go out with our favorite boy once in a while," She reaches up and tugs on his loose bang playfully with a smirk, snickering when he lightly bats he hand away, "...But seriously. What exactly has got you like this around this girl hmmm?"

He raised a brow and then shrugged a little, "...I just...enjoy being around her is all."

"...You literally met her with her hand on your sweet purple ass, Lotor," Zethrid shook her head, "I've never seen you interact with a client like this before..." she trailed off before staring him in the eyes for a moment before squinting.

"...What?"

"Did you hook up with her?"

There's a look of honest surprise at her inquiry, that quickly morphs into one of irritaion as he picked up his shoe and gives her a smack on the head.

"Ow!" Zethrid hissed softly.

"You know me better than that!" he waved the shoe menacingly at her, "I don't sleep with clients. Especially one time clients who I have become good friends with and who happens to be gorgeous as fuck and stylish, runs a fashion company and...and..." he trails off at Zethrid's jaw dropping slightly. He blinks a moment, "...What?"

Zethrid slowly leans in until her face is mere inches from his. She ignored how he tried to lean back from her small invasion of his personal space before her face splits in a grin.

"You said she was gorgeous as fuck~"

Lotor's entire face turned a dark shade of plumb. He immediately starts to stutter in his attempt to answer quickly and it only grew worse when Zethrid started to look very smug.

"I'm telling Ezor~" She starts to stand up—

"NO!"

Theres a very loud crash, followed by cursing and a grunt of pain.

...

Outside fhe room, Kova sat and stared at the door, his owner leaning against the wall as she sits with him and listens. She sips her cocoa and sighs quetly.

Kova meowed at the door before stretching out and then laying on his stomach.

_...Thank the stars Throk wasn't so deep in denial._

_..._

The photo shoot was going smoothly as morning gave to afternoon.

So far the models were following their cues, the photographer was getting in good shots for the new fashion line and Allura had her allergy medication as Shiro was sitting a few feet away with a happy kitty on his lap. Kuro wore her purple vest that said 'Therapy Cat' so that those unfamiliar with her would not try to pet her or pick her up.

Shiro felt her purring with her head resting on his thigh as he quietly edits a few outfits he had been working on for awhile. Mainly gala season wear, for the big upcoming soiree where they would be officially released for their sponsors and famous store companies.

Today he had been called in, with notes on a few of his drawings from the head designer on what works well and which ones may be difficult to put together. It just so happens his husband was deep cleaning the house so it was almost impecabble timing.

Lance poked his head out from behind the curtain of his dressing room and watches Allura looking down at her phone while Hunk was being photographed. He narrowed his eyes and hummed a bit.

Normally when Allura was on her phone she was speaking into it while keeping her eyes on them. He and the others were just used to hearing her barter and bargain with one of their business partners or speaking with her family with that soft smile that never failed to make his heart flutter.

...But this was different. He wasnt used to her being so quiet and having her eyes on the phone instead of hi—the others.

Who was she even talking to?

Romelle raised a brow as she walks up to her CEO with a spinach and feta stuffed pretzel she had picked up for her. She tilts her head, before slowly leaninf over her shoulder.

"...Who are you texting?"

Allura jumps and almost falls back in her seat, "Quiznak Romelle...!"

She winced, before sheepishly presenting the savoury snack like an offering almost. The CEO sighed as she places her phone down to turn to her secretary, taking the delicious smelling food with a joyful hum.

Romelle lightly rocks on her heals as she waits for Allura to finish chewing before speaking.

"Youve been so quiet this shoot, Allura. Is something on your mind? Or..." she nods at the phone, "Is someone on your mind?"

Allura pauses mid bite, her teeth not yet sinking into the delicious food in her grip. Her cheeks turned a soft red, almost hiding her Altean markings before she clears her throat and straightens herself up a bit.

"Just planning out another outing with a friend of mine is all," She shrugged to try and pass it off as nothing important, "Besides, no one has missed their cues, and there haven't been any accidents with Coran or the models. I'm just passing the time."

"..A friend hmm?" Romelle raised a brow, "You never texted Nyma or Shay this much. Or Shiro. Or me," she watches how Allura sunk down in her chair a bit.

"Well..."

"Is it that handsome man who we saw you walking back with weeks ago?" Romelle grins as her boss tries to hide her face, "You know the one with luscious, shimmery locks and skin the shade of freshly bloomed lilacs and despite how under dressed he was, somehow he managed to look drop dead gorgeous~"

Allura's face was now like a dark red cherry tomato as she could not bring herself to look Romelle in the eyes.

Her secretary tilted her head at her...then gasped with her violet eyes absolutely dazzling, "Oh my stars, is he your boyfriend!?"

"ROMELLE NO!"

Hunk paused mid pose, dressed in a rather nice black tuxedo with a yellow under shirt and hair combed back. The other models poked their heads out and wondering if their boss had finally snapped under the stress of working so hard.

The poor CEO swallowed thickly and bites her bottom lip and in that moment wished a deity of Altea would come in and smite her now. With a slow breath, she stands from her chair and fixes her white blouse and dusts off her simple pink skirt before fixing her people with a stern look.

"Return to your work please, there is nothing to see here," She does fix her secretary with a look though before taking a rather irritated bite of her food. Her heels click with ire as she walks off to go and try to calm down.

Lance stared after her with wide eyes. He had heard everything between her and Romelle and he couldn't stop the way the word "boyfriend" echoes through his head. His eye twitches and if he wasn't so keen on his privacy he would have torn the curtains in his grip.

Was it that guy he had caught her at the diner with? What was so great about that guy?! Sure he had nice hair, a charming smile and lovely eyes that seem to peer into another's soul. So what, Lance had two of thise three things and he has known Allura longer than that guy!

So consumed by envy fueled thought, Lance wasnt paying attention until it was too late. A spit soaked finger slides into his ear and wiggles around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lance falls with a screech and takes the curtains with him, getting tangled in them.

He takes a moment before he sits up, tugging his hands free as he wipes his ear with a shudder.

A snort catches his attention from the green clad gremlin who happened to be working as a model here for as long as Lance has.

"Jeez Lance, your eyes are looking a bit green," Pidge raised a brow down at him, arms crossed as she's dressed in pretty green trenchcoat over evergreen slacks and black boots to match. Her short, brown hair was styled to be spiked up and held in a black head band and a necklase with the face of a lion pendant made of emeralds.

Lance huffed and if it were possible steam would be coming out and he grumbles aa he stands up.

"Oh..come on, you cant tell me you don't find it suspicious? Allura constantly talking to some guy none of us has ever really met?"

Pidge shrugged, "Well it's not like we hang out with her after work. Maybe she likes keeping her personal life private."

He squirms a little bit, "But...but what if this guy is some sleaze? Or...or a con artist of some sort?"

"Lance this is the woman who goes over stocks, numbers and a bunch of other business functions as a CEO. She would know if someone was trying to con her," She tugged on the sleeves before adjusting her glasses, "Besides it's not like you two are dating, why not be happy she found someone hmm? Hmm?"

"..Well...I guess..."

"LANCE!"

The poor young man jumped when their photographer, the famous and gorgeous man himself. He was an Altean with orange hair and a well groomed mustache wearing a blue sweater and jeans. He was once a model when the company belonged to Alfor.

He huffs as he picks up his fancy fan and flutters it at his own chin as he lowers his sunglasses with his eyes squinted.

"Why aren't you ready?! You're next!"

Lance winced and gulped, "H-ha, sorry Coran!" he rushes back in with a squeak, hearing Pidge's soft snickering.

A sigh left the Altean before he snaps the fan shut. He doesnt know what he's going to do with that young man sometimes. He seemed to get distracted so easily. Though he too was curious as to who had caught his best friend's daughter's attention to the point of distraction. Perhaos at dinner this Friday he should bring it up with her parents.

As Lance finishes putting his outfit on he looks in the mirror a moment...then sighs, "..Come on Lance. You know Pidge is right."

Still...he can't help but feel that the guy was hiding something. God or whatever deity he worships help him if he hurt Allura.

...

Lotor stepped out from the shower woth his hair wrapped up in a towel and wearing a purple robe, when his phone rings,

It was almost ominous how a chill runs down his spine as he walks over to it on the armrest of his couch. Theres a quiet mewl as Kova—the sneaky thing—rubs against his legs having found his way in when Zethrid had left in a huff earlier.

Without thinking, the galtean picked him up to bring to his shoulders as he takes his phone to see who was calling.

It took every fiber of self control for him not to crush his phone when he sees the caller ID. His throat tightens as he takes in a slow and deep breath to try and keep his flight reponse from making him throw his phone and run back into his room to hide under his blankets and call in sick to the club.

The phone vibrates in his hand as the decievingly cheerful ringtone continues before he slowly pressese the answer button.

"...Hello mother," He puts on his best, happy tone without it coming off as comdescending.

Kova seemed to flatten himself against Lotor's shoulders and almost glare at the phone,

_"Lotor! its been a while since we spoke and I wasnted to check up on you!"_

Lotor licked over his lips and remembers his breathing, "Indeed it has, I believe we last spoke when I started my semester in the sciences."

He tries hard not to grit his teeth and remain calm. Out if reflex, he pets over Kova a little aggressively with his claws scratching those big ears. The cat's purring can be felt against his hesd when Kova leans on him.

_"How is your summer job going? Is your boss treating you fairly?"_

A snort it bit back as Lotor tried not to laugh. His boss basically puts him on high pedestal to be worshipped and adored by women who love to see him naked and stuff money in place that would make his mother faint or disown him

"All right, I should be able to cover the next semester come fall."

 _"Good good, that makes me so glad to hear. You're doing much better in your science classes than your original choice you know,"_ her chipper tone made him want to both deflate and tense up as her words weigh down on him.

"...Well I didn't have a choice now did I?" He barely keeps his voice from cracking.

Honerva sighs softly, _"I know, I know you wanted so bad to be in that dance company. But maybe the accident was a blessing in disguise. It would have been a shame to waste that beautiful mind of yours."_

He shifted his jaw with a small pop sound as Kova starts rubbing his head against the side of his face. Slowly he lowers his hand from petting the cat and rests it on his thigh, digging his nails into the flannel pants.

"I think thats a matter of perspective, Mother," He looked to the side out the window with the sun already getting lower in the sky.

_"Now now Lotor, I am only trying to help you feel better about this. Besides with how well you're doing you'll be on your way to becoming an amazing scientist."_

Lotor could pracitcally hear the way her eyes sparkle at the idea of him being a scientist. It had alwaus been her dream for him to follow in her footsteps, since Father already had a perfect heir to follow in his footsteps as a CEO. He tersely taps his nails against his knee.

"Is there another reason you called? Other than to gush? Because if not, then I should really be—"

_"Actually yes. I thought you'd like to know some of your father's friend's have taken an interest on taking you on as an intern in their research departments when it comes time for your graduation. Just think! You could be working alongside some of my colleagues!"_

Any sense of civility and decorum Lotor had mastered to use with his parents was tossed aside like the laundry that sits in the little purple hamper against the wall.

"No."

There's a moment of ominous white noise that comes from the other end. Kova lightly digs his claws into Lotor's shirt anxiously with a small, stressed mewl.

_"..Now Lotor. Think carefully now..."_

His ears pin back to his head as he bites back a growl, "No. I...I already gave up my first choice to take science courses. But I will not become a researcher for some greedy, corporate assholes who only care about results insteas of worrying about side effects," He slowly scratches his his claws over his knee.

Her heavy sigh of frustraion can be heard, _"Lotor, its not like you're going to work for them forever, only temporarily. Come now, we did agree you didn't have to work at your Father's company but you need these internships."_

"Maybe I do not want to be a researcher. Maybe I want to be an explorer and then become a fashion CEO, like Uncle Al—"

" _Don't."_

Lotor stops, but he isn't done. Oh no he was riled and ready for whatever was thrown at him.

 _"Lotor,"_ she was struggling to stay calm. He could hear how her voice wavered with barely contained frustration, _"Your Farher and I have been patient, we've been keeping our minds open, but this is serious. This is your future. You have the drive and determination to become a great mind here on Earth! Don't waste it."_

"If I recall correctly..." He glares at the window, imagining he's burning holes through his mother's head as he practically rips the fabric along his thight, "You and Father did everything to sabotage my studies in dancing when I started my training at the academy. You didnt think my 'hobby' would become a dream did you? But it turned out you didn't need to as I stepped out on to that stage on opening night and _shattered_ the bones in my ankle when I fell from the harness that lifted me into the air," his breathing grows shaky, "That must have made you _so_ relieved to see me fail at something you didn't approve of!"

Honerva took in a sharp breath at the accusatory tone, _"You...You know thats not true...Lotor please you know I'll always support you..."_

"Funny. I sure didn't see that support when the doctors told me I wouldn't be able to do ballet anymore," He hissed softly, "...I need to go, I have to get ready for work."

_"...All right. I'll talk to you soon yes?"_

He grits his teeth at how the way her voice cracks causes guilt to seep out, "...Sure. Yeah..."

_"Lotor I..."_

He didn't let her finish as he hangs up with a sniff.

For a moment he wanted to throw the phone down and smash it against the wall, break all the windows with his fists, scream until his voice goes, rip up the couch and pillows, or just...anything. Anything to unleash the swell of anger in his chest—

Kova mewls softly and lightly beadbutts his cheek.

The rage deflates and he slowly slumps in his seat. His throat felt thick as the cat starts to purr quietly and continue to rub against the side of Lotor's face. He slowly reached up and lightly pulled the cat down on to his chest and hugs him. A lump slowly forms and he struggles to keep it down before his phone buzzes.

He swipes it open to his texts with Allura and looks to see her newest message.

_'Are you all right, Lotor?'_

He stared for a moment at the message. He was tempted suddenly to just unload everything to her in that moment. Just let everything in his head out, all the anger and the sadness that slowly eats away at him even when he focuses on happy distractions and working. The numbness he sometimes feels when it all starts to become too much...

Kova tilted his head and watches his owner's friend reply.

**'I'm fine. ^-^'**

A tear escapes down his cheek and lands on the screen as he replies.


	7. Haircuts and Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura receives an invitation and Lotor gets a haircut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I know it’s been a while, just had to sort through my emotions after season 8. But don’t worry, I will continue this! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Expect more soon.
> 
> This has not been beta read so I am sorry for misspellings I missed.

It was stamped with a royal purple wax seal, the paper felt like the familiar texture of parchment and the ink with her address was a dark red that was presented in neat cursive writing.

She holds it shakily in her hands, the mice on her shoulders. The little ones curiously look at her as she gave off an energy of excitement and anxiety rolled together. If it were possible, her markings would be glowing right now with the emotions that roll through her.

For so long she has waited for this. She can still remember her mother and father getting dressed up to go to this, the familiar scent of her mother's perfume and memorable echo of her father's laugh. It had always seemed to be such a big deal and to see this letter finally delivered to her after waiting was making her dizzy from the emotions swimming through her.

Thankfully she had a chair to sit back in as she carefully peels back the seal.

The letter inside was as beautifully written in black ink as the way her address was. She took in a deep breath to calm herself as she looked takes that moment to read through.

_Dear Miss Allura,_

_We cordially invite you to the Midsummer Gala on July 15 from 5 p.m. to 10 p.m. at the Museum of Modern Arts. There will be a silent auction, you may choose to contribute an item or not. This will be a formal affair so formal wear is expected and you may have six other guests to join you._

_We send you our most gracious regards._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Tavo Ara, CEO of Balmera Tech Industries._

Now, if Allura were in her office upon receiving this invitation, she would be remaining calm and merely hand off the invitation for Romelle to RSVP and put it into her schedule.

But she was not in her offices. She was at home on her rare day off and for once with no work to hyper fixate on.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" She jumps from her chair and spins around the room with a happy squeal.

The mice squeak, clinging to her long fluffy hair as she moves around in excitement. Oh she's been waiting for this to happen ever since she took over her father's company and finally after waiting so long it had finally happened! She could not wait to tell the others! Oh this would be the opportunity to get word to other companies about the work they were doing and possibly gain some new sponsors for their fashion lines and charity work.

She ends up flopping back on the bed and biting her lip as her toes curl in her happiness while a giggle bubbles up past her lips.

It was like she was seven years old again and she was getting excited with her mother who would pick her up to dance around the room with her.

After a moment she reaches for her phone. Oh she simply must tell Lotor!

...

Lotor jumps when his phone goes off by his hip with the sound of wind chimes coming from it.

With a small sighs he picks it up to see who was texting him this early in the day. He mumbled as he opens up his lock screen that had a grey kitten on it before his eyes light up with joy when he sees who it was.

No matter how grumpy he was, no matter how far on the wrong side of the bed he woke up on, he felt his mood immediately lighten when he sees Allura had texted him. And when he was in a good mood he danced so much better later for the ladies. A happy hum leaves him as he swipes the text to read.

_**'Guess who has the greatest news in all the universal alliance?'** _

He chuckled softly as he starts to text back when he feels the familiar cloak being wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hello Lottie, what are we doing today? A normal trim and wash or you feeling adventurous?"

_'And what news is that hmm?'_ He looks up at the mirror and smiles when he sees Thace standing behind him.

He old galra veteran smiles as he was lightly fixing up Lotor's hair so his face was showing in the mirror, with only that single bang still loose no matter what they try to do with it.

"Hmmm..I think today I feel adventurous," Lotor looked up at the mirror, "And I am getting a little tired of having my hair pulled during work when I'm in a certain position."

The phone chimes again.

"I see, well then what did you have in mind?" Thace didn't try to hide his excitement. As much as he loves Lotor's long, soft white hair he has so many ideas he wished Lotor would give a shot.

Lotor looks down at his phone...and took in a sharp breath.

**_'I was invited to Balmera Tech's Midsomer Gala!'_ **

He stares at the text for a long moment, "...Whatever pops into your head Thace, surprise me."

A happy sound escapes Thace as he opens his drawer of hair styling tools before giving a toothy grin, "As you commander, fair prince of the pole."

The galtean man was too consumed by his text with Allura to really pay much mind to the sound of Thace's shaver buzzing behind him.

...

Allura hummed as she sits at her computer where she is looking to make a face to face call with Romelle and her four top models to give the exciting news. Her hair was now pinned up in a bun and she wore her favorite pink button up blouse and she had put a little make up on as she waits for the others to come on.

Though she does check her phone to see if Lotor was going to text her back, feeling slightly nervous as she bites her bottom lip.

Perhaps he had fallen asleep. Yes that must be it, he does work quite late considering his profession.

Poor thing must be worked ragged to have to sleep so much. Maybe when they see each other again she would treat him to a spa day or a day of shopping together. Stars she would love to treat him to a shopping day and see what outfits would look good on him. She could think of so many combinations and ideas.

Now that she starts thinking about it he would look so nice in a tuxedo too...

_"I'm here!"_ Romelle's voice calls from one end of the call as her face comes up on the screen, _"Sorry! I was playing poker with Bandor!"_

"Oh Romelle..." Allura sighed before the call notifies her that Hunk now has joined the call.

The young man's face comes up on screen, wearing a t shirt that had a cartoony yellow lion holding a cake on it while he himself was holding a plate of cookies he had made, _"Hey! Sorry about that I was setting the cookies on a play when you called, hehe."_

"I am just glad you can join us Hunk. How is Shay by the way?"

_"Oh she's wonderful! She just left for her brother's hous, they're setting up for their grandma's brithday."_

"Aaaaaw," Allura smiled before another face appears.

A tired looking man with long black hair in a braid, a scar on his right cheek and a large, ginger furred cat on his shoulders looks tiredly at the group from his side of the screen, _"Hey guys."_ He sips from a red mug and hums softly.

_"Wooooo! Keith is here!"_ Hunk claps happily with a smile.

Keith gives a tired waves and a small smile before two more screens turn on. Pidge sits in a tank top and glasses on her forehead as she waves with a hum, _"Yo, what's up boss lady?"_

_"Well well, hello fair lady~"_ Lance chuckled, chin resting on the back of his hand as he wiggles his fingers in greeting.

A smile comes to her face as she sees her friends faces before she straightens her posture a bit, "Well since we are all here, I suppose you're all curious as to why I wanted a group call on our day offs?"

_"Oh goodness yes! You almost never call us like this unless it's about business!"_ Romelle smiles as she pushes her blonde hair back.

_"Yeah and it's usually when were all in the building,"_ Pidge picks up what looks like a mint green milkshake and sips.

Keith tilted his head at her, _"Is it big news? Are you going to do an on location shoot again like we did on Altea?"_

"Well..." Allura giggled softly as she shows them the invitation, "I received an invitation to an oh so important gala~"

Everyone goes quiet a moment, eyes on that richly made envelope that looked like it came right from a med-eval movie.

_"Is that...!?"_

_"Oh my goooooood! I need to call Shay and tell her!"_

_"How many people are you allowed to bring? Are they allowed to bring plus ones?"_

_"Who will your plus one, M'lady?"_

Allura bites back a groan at the nickname Lance gives her, "Yes it is an invitation to the Midsomer gala, and I can bring six people with me. Though I don't think my plus six can bring plus ones unfortunately. And well I was planning to invite the five of you since I know Shiro hates parties and Coran isn't very fond of them either."

_"Aaaaw, thank you Allura,"_ Hunk smiled.

_"As long as I don't have to dance, I'm good for it,"_ Keith leaned back on his seat.

Pidge looked thoughtful then shrugged, _"Eh sure, why not? It gives me a chance to show off my suit."_

_"Well who is the sixth person gonna be?"_ Lance raised a brow, now curious.

She opened her mouth to answer when her phone goes off, with a text from Lotor.

Out of habit she picks it up and swipes it open with a glint in her eyes.

**' _I have made a terrible mistake.'_**

As she reads the text, it was then a picture appears to show Lotor sitting in what appeared to be a hair salon. His usually long, luscious hair had been cut short and now had a neat buzzcut around his head. The bang that was usually long and in the way had been trimmed to match the rest of his hair while the tips had been died a pretty dark bluish purple.

Allura's entire face went red and he gulps.

_'Why whatever do you mean?'_

_"...Uuuuh...Allura are you ok? You're blushing."_

She squeaks and drops her phone, "Hmm!? Oh! Yes I am sorry, that was my sixth person, um...hehe."

_"Is it that hot purple guy who walked you back from the pharmacy a while back?"_

If it were possible, Allura's face was now the color of a cherry tomato. She just nods with her head bowed and gulps when she sees their different reactions. Romelle was holding her face with a happy squeak, Hunk gives a long gasp of happiness, Keith just raises his brows at her, Pidge had fallen out of her seat and Lance...well the poor man looked like someone whose umbrella had broken in the rain and he was getting drenched.

_"So we finally get to meet him!? YES! Oh I have so many questions!"_ Romelle bounces in her seat before spinning in it.

Allura nods a bit as she picks up her phone and sighs quietly.

Now she just needed to ask him if he'd like to join her.

...

"..."

"..."

"...PfffffffffAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lotor's eye twitches at Ezor's cackling when he re enters his apartment. Stars he knew he shouldn't have told Thace to surprise him and just asked for the damn samples. He just wanted to cut it a nice, manageable length not have his hair practically sheered off!

But he did like the purple. The purple tips was a good choice.

"Oh shut up Ezor..." he murmured as he walks to his kitchen.

She did not listen, "Wh-whaahahahat did Thace d-doohohohoho to your hair!?"

"I made the foolish mistake of telling him to surprise me," Lotor throws his hair back with a growl, "I should have known better after what he did to his husband's hair."

Ezor couldn't hold in anymore of her laughter as she hugged her stomach. How could she not? She's never seen Lotor dye or cut his hair in years and now seeing in person here and now? Oh she was going to _relish it._

"Just don't let Throk see me. He already thinks I'm a hooligan, I don't need to give him more ammo."

There's a thump as Ezor now was on the floor and holding her stomach even as it cramps. Lotor took in a slow, deep breath and sighed softly before he goes to flop back down on his couch and picks up his phone to see if Allura replied. He had been a tad bit miffed with Thace for what he did and stormed out of there after slamming down the money on to the counter.

He'd apologise to Thace later.

A smile graces his features when he sees multiple texts from her and he swipes the one that had responded to his picture and continued to read from there..

**' _I think you look absolutely stunning.'_**

**_'I love the purple especially! It suits you.'_ **

He blushes and smiles a bit, reminding himself to thank Thace for this later before he reads on.

**_'Anyways I was wondering about somethings.'_ **

**_'If you're not too busy in July.'_ **

**_'Perhaps you could join me and my friends for the gala?'_ **

Lotor stares at her most recent text for the longest time. He slowly pushes his hair back as a million things ran through his head at once. Like why would she ask him to go to this? Did he even want to go? What if someone from his father's company was there? Or worse his mother was there? How would he even explain this to them if he was caught?!

He knows he should say no to avoid any drama, and plus why would she even ask him to that? He wasn't exactly rich since he hated depending on his parents and plus he was just a stripper working for college money in a major he wasn't even happy in.

But...he liked her. He liked having someone who seemed to care about him and enjoyed his company. Who didn't make him feel out of place because neither of them really cared what other people thought when they were together.

Still it might just be safer to decline...

Narti slips into Lotor's apartment as Ezor's laughter died down, Kova meowing to announce her presence. She gave a small trill as she picked up her cat and walked over slowly to Lotor and touched his shoulder before he could send a reply.

"Hmm?" he looked up and then smiled as he puts his phone down, "Hey. What's up?"

Narti trills softly before she sits down on the edge of the couch and clasps her hands together, _Throk is taking me to a fancy Gala in July. He got an invitation just today and sent me a text._

Lotor raised a brow at her before narrowing his eyes, "...Did he say what kind of gala it was?"

Knowing Throk and knowing his own luck, Lotor had a feeling it that he already knew which gala it was already. But it never hurts to double check when he has a hunch.

_It's one being hosted by Balmera Tech._

Kova moves over to the galtean's lap and stretches his paws out. Lotor winces when the claws extend and dig slightly into his thigh but he just pets along the cat's back. Kova let off a happy purr as he opens his eyes and looks at the phone on the couch. His tinye ears perk up when the screen lights up with a text.

Narti tilted her head slightly, _Have you been asked to it as well?_

"..." He sighs before lifting Kova up and turning him to face Narti, "Indeed I have. By my new friend no less..."

_Well. It would be nice to have a familiar friend there as well,_ Her tail lightly pokes his shoulder, _And to meet a new one._

A snort leaves him, "Well she wants me to meet her friends. So I will probably be meeting multiple new friends."

_Hmm. Well maybe you'll be lucky. Like when you met us._

His lips quirk in a small smile before Kova nudges under his chin, "...Well I always did have a way with women friends didn't I?"

"Pffffft, the first time we met, you where one cranky son of a bitch," Ezor giggles, "And you had a brace on your ankle. I can still remember when Acxa punched your arm and you had that scandalized look on your face like she just said she had the slipperies!"

"Uuuuugh...why must you remind me!?" He huffs.

_Because it lead to the five of us being the best of friends,_ Narti gently pats his hair, _You should go though. You deserve a fun night with her._

Out of sight if Lotor, Ezor gives Narti a thumbs up.

Lotor leaned forwards and rests his head on his friend's shoulder with a quiet sigh while closing his eyes. He then picked up his phone and looked at Allura's text before closing his eyes. He just wanted a moment to think.

Just a moment...

"...Oh my god, did he fall asleep?" Ezor whispered.

Narti trilled before she hugged him gently and stroked his head so he could have something to lean on, _Let him rest. He's up later than usual._

...

Allura laid back on her bed with some delicious take out from her favorite place down the block. She eats her noodles quietly, her phone charging beside her as she watches one of her favorite movies. She shifts a bit to lay back on her pillows and rest her back after a few hours of talking with her friends and employees about the Gala and preparing for it.

As she slurps up more noodles, she starts to get more nervous as she eyes her phone.

It had been a while since he texted her back...

"Breathe...breathe...don't worry about it. He is probably working or sleeping. Just breathe."

But it was hard. She was really hoping he would say yes, even though she knows it was likely he may not. Not that she would blame him either! If she were in his position she'd be nervous about meeting with snobby, judgemental rich people too.

Still...

She almost falls off the bed when her phone chimes beside her.

As she scrambles to pick it up she takes in a deep breath to calm her nerves. So much good has happened today...

Carefully she swipes her thumb over the text and bites her bottom lip.

**_'I would love to, Allura.'_ **

Her eyes grow wide before she starts to giggle and roll around on the bed, biting her bottom lip.

This was going to be the best summertime ever!


End file.
